Ashes from the Flames
by KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi
Summary: I am nothing. Unimportant. Or am I? I don't know anymore. According to others, I am worthless. According to the one I call Father, I am his greatest treasure. I am the ashes from the flames. The adopted daughter of Middle Earth's bane. Exactly what am I worth?And who am I really? Or rather, What am I really? Sequel up! Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I trudged wearily away from Lake Town. I didn't care what happened to me. So long as I am away from that place. All my life has been moving from place to place. My short life. So I think. I am tired of moving. Of running. From who knows what. To who knows where. I am exhausted. Drained.

I stumble on wearily through the rocks. Rocks? Since when had the grass become rocks? I frowned and looked up. Somehow, I have managed to climb all the way up to the base of the lonely mountain.

Should I? Should I travel on? I have heard of the dragon that lives there. In my travels, I have heard many stories. Apart from the elves, my favorites were about the great Fire-born. Smaug the great. Smaug the tyrannical. How many titles does he have?

I sigh. Better to die. At least I will be pitied if my story gets around. A small smile crosses my face bitterly. Yes. A girl who was either eaten or burned by the horrible Smaug. I snorted inwardly. Yeah.

I finally made it to the gates of Erebor. I wonder. Has the treasure always been there? Is the great rumored treasure really as great as it has been said to be? Well. It's not as if I would ever know, anyway. I care not for all the treasure in the world.

I lay back against the stone walls, licking my dry, cracked lips. It's hot, and I'm thirsty. Against my better judgement, I lay my head back on the wall, and fall asleep to the strange silence that drapes the mountain in a cloak of mystery, lore, legend, and doom.

...

Smaug slowly stirred from his place in the ocean of gold, jewels, and treasure. His three eyelids slide open and his pupils narrow in anger. He has not smelled man in a long time. He is hungry. He is angry.

Roaring in annoyance, he stands, shaking the coins off of him, watching with wide nostrils as they slide off and clink against their brothers below.

"Who dares to enter my mountain?" He wonders aloud. He slithers toward the main entrance, following the smell of blood and death towards his prize.

...

I was awakened by the sound of a roar in my ears. I clamped my hands over my ears, eyes squeezed shut from the light.

"Who dares to enter my domain? My territory? Who is this foolish one?"

The voice makes me stand shakily to my feet, gritting my teeth at the pain. I looked down at my feet to find them torn and bleeding.

I looked back up into the face of doom, hovering over me, studying my small form with his large eyes, swirling with molten lava.

"Who is this? Daughter of man?" He bares his teeth. I shuddered at the sight of his teeth and the draft of air that wafts around me, drawing my scent into his nose.

"You do not smell like any creature that I have met before." He rumbled.

I frown. Why do people make up such gruesome stories about this dragon? He is all magnificence, even though I know that he is fire and death. They never mention what he looks like at all. Or if they do, it is rather vague and sketchy or wrong completely.

"Why have you dared to enter my domain? Do you not know who I am?" His voice makes me tilt my head at its deep, baritone quality.

"I do know who you are, oh Smaug the magnificent. I have come here because I have no where else to go. It is better for me to die at the mercy of your magnificence then by the hands of other unfeeling beings." I replied, looking down.

He paused. For some reason, I realized that I have startled him. "And what makes you think that you have deserved death, oh little one?"

"No one cares for me. Every one says that I am worthless." I shivered.

"And you believe them?" He sneered.

"I have seen no reason to not." I retorted sourly.

"Then you are perhaps of no use to me at all." He snarled.

I shut my eyes as a blast of fire curled around me. My eyes opened wide, startled. What? Why did I not feel hot? I looked down and yelped. I dropped to the ground in embarrassment, covering myself. My clothes were all burned, but my skin was unharmed, hair glowing golden in the light of the flames.

The flames abruptly stopped. "A daughter of fire." Smaug's voice was shocked. "Perhaps you have more worth to me than I thought." He mused.

"I am not a thing to be tossed about and admired as though I have no feelings!" I shouted, annoyed.

"No, you are not." I was shocked into silence at his agreement. "You are far more than that. There is the smell of an ancient mystery about you, my little flame. From now on, you will live with me. You will be my little daughter of fire."

I whimpered as his talons curled around me as he drew me through the gates of Erebor.

Soooo... What do you think so far? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He dropped me on top of one of the piles of gold, curling around to face me and settling himself on the piles of gold that shift underneath his bulk.

"What is your name, my daughter?" I feel strange. Why would he adopt me? I could just be another one of his treasures if he wanted me to be. But then I start at the realization. I am now recognized by one of the most feared beings in Arda!

"I do not have a name. I am called by the name a wandering elf has given me. Findulias."

He snorted. "The name does not suit you, little flame. One like you should have a glowing name. One that befits these halls and is like a burning in the mouth. Elves are horrible givers."

I look down self-consciously at myself. The fire burned away my clothes, and the cold metal pressed against my bare skin.

"From now on, you shall be called Narylfiel -fire brand."

"Thank you." I was astounded at the name. It was beautiful, really. "Well, Father. Since you burned my clothes, can you give me ones to replace them with?" I asked dryly, frowning.

He grunted. "Find yourself cloth in the chests, if you must, little one." His eyes slid shut.

I sighed and stood, whirling around helplessly. I finally spotted a chest in the far corner and walked over to it. I could feel his one eye crack open to watch me as I gingerly lifted the lid. It was filled with parchment and papers, and I picked one up, awed at the sight of the dwarfish runes etched onto them.

I closed the chest and went to another one, sighing in relief as I found some clothes there. They were dwarf-sized; however, I was happy to find them nonetheless.

I picked the most practical ones, a blouse with leggings. They were a little tight, but not uncomfortably so.

I turned to see his one eye fixed on me. "Father." I hesitated. The name sounded strange, yet welcome on my tongue. "Can I go find a pool?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "I need to drink and bathe." I said helplessly. "I am filthy and thirsty."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You must be as clean as the rest of my treasures, I'll grant. You will find a running pool at the south end of the great hall." His eye slid shut again.

Realizing that I would have to find my way there, I looked about for the great hall. There was a hall to the west of the great throne room, so I picked my way over the great piles of treasure and finally made it to the hall. I peered inside and concluded that it must be the one, so I decided to go in- and stopped.

It was dark in the hallways, having no light, so, remembering something I had seen, I walked back to a pile of jewels, and grabbed one. It was a jewel that looked like a tiny fragment of a star, shimmering and glowing with inner beauty and brightness.

I used it as a makeshift torch and crept down the hall. It was quiet and still.

I suddenly felt almost frightened by the coldness and damp of the walls, oozing with silence. Almost instinctively, I searched out with my ears the sound of anything, the breathing of Smaug, anything at all to break the monotony of no sound.

I gasped when I felt something warm wrap around me, and jerked, but just as quickly, it disappeared. I frowned and closed my eyes. This time, I tried to concentrate on myself. The warmth had felt as though it was coming from within me. I concentrated, and reached inside myself, searching and probing. I finally felt something. A warmth. A ball of warm, dancing, orange light.

I grasped it and pulled on it, tugging and yanking. The light seemed to suddenly explode, and I yelped, coming back to myself and my eyes flying open.

I looked down frantically at myself and was shocked to find myself glowing from the inside out with an inner fire. It looked exactly like a fire inside of a glass lamp. After breathing furiously to calm myself, I took a deep breath and walked through the hallway again.

Maybe my Father would know something about it. At any rate, it was lighting my way and keeping me warm, so it couldn't be of any harm to me, could it?

I followed my ears to the sound of plinking water, and was surprised to find that all of my senses seemed to be a lot sharper than normal. I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just due to my fright and adrenaline.

I found, to my delight, a pool of water in a large, natural cavern off the main hallway, and walked towards it, pulling off my clothes and dipping an experimental toe in the water. The warmth around me made the water feel warm, so I slipped in without any qualms.

Relaxing and looking up at the ceiling, I noticed that gems sparkled and winked at me from where they encrusted the walls, glinting off of the water and making dancing pinpoints of light. I smiled gently. I may have been alone before, and a dragon may not be the best of company, but at least I had someone to have some kind of company with and feel cherished to a certain point.

Anyway, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be very lonely here in Erebor. Maybe I could learn some more about my mysterious Father.

Making sure that I was clean, I splashed my way out of the water and walked towards a chest I had seen by the doorway, having missed it coming in because I wanted to get to the water.

It creaked as it opened, and I smiled delightedly to find the sight of a few normal-sized dresses in it. I chose a simple, light, cream-colored gown, and pulled it over my head while I shifted through the rest. There were some other fabrics there, along with sowing materials, and I thanked the Valar that I had something to make some clothes with.

Taking the things I wanted, I headed back towards the main throne room. As I walked, I had the eerie feeling of being watched, so I hurried through the rest of the hallway and quietly entered the throne room again.

I wasn't foolish enough to to think that Father hadn't heard me: his dragon senses would make him aware of my every movement. As I slipped though the piles of treasure, I finally got to a small hill and slid the rest of the way down on my feet, landing at the bottom, close to the red scaly head, and sat down, sorting through the piles of cloth that I had brought with me.

I felt his eye open to survey me, and his head lifted. "So you have found your inner fire, Narylfiel." I looked down at my skin to find the inner glow making the dress look slightly orange, and tilted my head back to look up at him. I opened my mouth, but then suddenly clamped it shut as I saw his pupils narrow as they studied me.

"Eyes with inner fire below the calm." His voice was a murmur to him, but it sounded louder to me. "Hair as golden-brown as molten gold. Skin as fair as the elves. You are a mystery, child."

I frowned. "Do you know what I am, Father? I do not even know of what race I belong to." I added a bit sadly.

"I do not know, little flame, but we shall see in time." He studied me dubiously. "You look somewhat better. Let me see your feet."

I was surprised at the sudden command, but gingerly lifted them. His tongue brushed against them, his breath cauterizing the wounds and making my feet feel slightly better.

"Thank you." I squeaked.

He harrumphed and lay his head down again. I returned to my task and sorted the cloths, finally deciding what I wanted to do with them and laying them aside for the time being, ever aware of the one eye peering out at me from half-closed lids.

I sighed, then lay down, hair gently pillowed in a small mound of gold. My exhaustion caught up with me, and feeling somewhat better, fell asleep to dream of strange things.

please please please review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I just want people to know that most likely this story will be updated everyday. If not, I will have a good reason and an explanation. Thx!

Chapter 3

The girl was strange, this little flame of his. He was curious of what kind she might be, and took the opportunity to watch her as she was asleep.

Her skin glowed with the inner fire, and he racked his mind for the slightest idea of what she could be. He was ancient, and had seen much, but never something like this.

She looked young, but the aura that he could sense was of a hidden character that reeked of age and wisdom.

He snorted silently, a puff of smoke curling up from his wide nostrils. The girl murmured in her dreams.

Strange indeed. As he studied her, he realized that he had come upon something of great value. A treasure so great that the other beings, fool as they were, did not see the importance of it.

A daughter of fire, he had called her. His mind stirred, and his scaly eyebrows scrunched in thought. He recalled an old legend, one he had forgotten about for years.

He finally brought it out of the deep recesses of his mind like an old book from an old, forgotten library, deserted and left to the merciless hands of time. Like an dusty leather volume, he blew the dust of time off of the memory and opened the pages of it gingerly, handling the cracked pages gently, and turning them to the right place.

He continued to study her as she slept, cheeks slightly flushed, and remembering the lines from the old legend as the puzzle pieces began to click into place.

From the depths of time and experience will come the savior once more.

In a time when she is needed, she will come from the words of ancient lore.

Called away from the sleep of immortals, she will be summoned by the Grey and the White.

She will be the Fire of Fires, the wielder of the saving light.

She will defeat the impossible, she will save the lost.

Her heart will be swayed to the one she is meant to be with, and will stay no matter the cost.

She will be the light to the dark that burns,

She will be ashes from the flames that she learns.

The Daughter Of Fire.

Could this be the same girl? He wasn't daft: he wouldn't consider something unless he thought it was highly possible. Dragons have a high intelligence, and they pride themselves as being the master of riddles.

He mulled it over. It could be possible. But what can the legend mean? More like a prophecy, really.

She fit quite well into some of the- "requirements"- of the prophecy. The daughter of fire. The flames that she learns. But ASHES from those said flames? Very odd.

Well, he wouldn't worry about it now. Best tell her his thoughts when she awoke.

He wasn't a caring being, but he admitted that she gave him interest. Almost like a magnetic pull. He didn't just want her to be another treasure. No, she was far greater than that, if that's what the prophecy foretold. No, if she was the daughter of fire, then she would be HIS daughter. He was, after all, both fire and death, was he not?

He stood and stretched, making sure to be as quiet as possible and not to harm her small figure as she slept. Her unnatural flush made him realize that even if her thirst was sated, her hunger was not. He was hungry as well, anyway.

He took off into the sky after clearing the main gates, searching the ground for food. After killing himself some game, he killed a small rabbit and uprooted an apple tree as well, carrying it all back to his mountain and closing the gates behind him.

He arrived to find her awake and pensive.

...

I drifted into sleep, and into a world of dreams as well. The world seemed to tip and swirl, and I let myself go along with the currents.

I suddenly seemed to land with a thump, and looked around to find myself in a cave, lightening and thunder crashing outside. There were figures inside, and I peered around to see them all sleeping or keeping watch by a small fire.

I listened as they told a story. A story about a white Orc and a great battle, and my Father. My heart ached for their loss, but I couldn't help but almost feel relived that my father had taken over Erebor. After all, the gold and all was cursed, not to mention the precious Arkenstone.

I frowned thoughtfully and stared into the mesmerizing fire. I suddenly looked up at the sound of intake of breath, to find the Prince of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, staring at me with horror and shock on his face.

Wishing to hide from his gaze, even though somewhere in my mind I was reminding myself that this was nothing but a dream, I stepped into the fire, the flames whirling around me. And everything seemed to diasppear as my eyes slid shut.

I opened my eyes again to see three figures. Two were elves, I could tell, but the third- I noticed his staff and my eyes widened. A wizard? I had never met one before!

I looked down at my skin to see it a pasty white, the inner glow not there. I frowned and sighed, feeling sorrowful to see it gone, even if this was all a dream.

They looked up and saw me, eyes widening marginally. "It worked!" The wizard murmured.

I was confused. "What worked?" I barely realized that it was out of my mouth before the beautiful elvish lady replied.

"We have been calling for you, my dear. We have need of you."

"Why?"

They looked at each other, frowning in concern. "Do you not know what you are, child?" The other elf male asked.

I shook my head. "No."

The wizard interrupted. "Remember the last lines of the instructions." He seemed to be reminding them.

They suddenly looked relieved and nodded. The wizard spoke to me. "Please try to visit us if you can. If not in flesh, then some other way."

I felt myself being drawn towards them, and nodded. "I will try." Then everything whirled and went silent once more.

I woke up with a start, sitting up and panting. I calmed down and noticed that it was too quiet. Looking around, I realized that Father must have gone somewhere and curled up thoughtfully.

What that just a dream? No, it couldn't be! It had to be real, somehow. Maybe magic? I smiled wistfully and then thought again. I had to find a way to see them. Maybe I could visit them again in a dream, later.

Having decided that, I looked up at the sound of a scuffle and thump, to see Father laying an apple tree and a rabbit next to me. I smiled up at him gratefully and reached for an apple, plucking it and taking a bite. I ate slowly, trying to get my stomach to keep it down.

I wondered how to cook the rabbit when I remembered my fire and looked down at my skin. It was still glowing. Scrunching my eyebrows together in both thought and concentration, I tried to guide the light down to my fingertips with my mind.

It worked! I smiled delightedly as the fire danced on the tips of my fingers, then remembered the reason I was trying to do so and extinguished it for a moment.

I clambered across the piles of gold till I came upon an ornamental dagger that was sharp, and began to skin the rabbit. I wasn't very good, but I didn't care and did it anyway, then held my burning fingertips to the meat of the rabbit.

When I decided that it was good enough, I pulled off a bit and ate it gingerly, swallowing the food gratefully and slowly eating the rest.

I cocked my head when I finished and looked up to see Father studying me, picking his teeth of bones. "Well done, Narylfiel. You have learned."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you for the food, Father." I picked up the dagger and the pelt, taking them to be washed of blood. Something told me that he would not be happy if his treasures were left to be soiled.

Perhaps I could learn to control and use my fire for many purposes.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and followed!

Chapter 4

I sat on the gold, increasing and decreasing the size of the fire dancing on my hand. Wondering if I could experiment, I found an old pice of tattered cloth and set it a ways away. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated, and the fire on my fingertips leapt out and swirled through the air, landing on and burning the cloth.

I smiled delightedly and then began drawing lines of fire through the air, drawing pictures and waving the fire away into smoke.

The talent to do things were coming to me almost instinctively, and I was having fun testing out and sharpening my new skills.

I stuck out my lip and studied my Father. "Is there a reason that you stare, child of mine?" I ignored him and began drawing with fire. The shape of a flying dragon took shape and I laughed merrily, leaping up to chase the beating wings that carried it away.

As I touched it, it faded into puffed smoke, and I plopped down next to the nose of Smaug contentedly. I patted the smooth scales of his nose wonderingly. They looked smooth and polished, but felt soft and velvety. It felt good.

I tilted my head and breathed a small plume of fire on the gold. I slapped my hand over my mouth, gingerly lifting my hand and breathing the fire again, to my chagrin.

There was the sound of an amused chuckle. "Breathing fire is not all that awful, is it, little flame?" I glared at the eye that languidly lingered on me.

"It is." I huffed. "It makes me feel strange."

I rolled my eyes at his incredulous stare and stood up again, creating a wall of fire and peering out from behind it. Taking a blue-feathered arrow, I threw it at the wall and watched it fall to the ground and burn.

"Father?"

"What?"

"It has a head, it has a tail, but it has no body. What is it?"

He lifted his head and stared. "What?"

I peeked out from behind the wall of fire childishly, eyes dancing.

"It's a riddle."

He huffed impatiently. "Why do you want me to answer your riddle, then, insufferable child?" He growled, laying his head back down and narrowing his eyes at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him as I answered. "Because it's fun! You can ask me a riddle too."

He shook his head at me reprovingly. "Don't you know that I am the master of riddles?"

I nodded. "But I have a few good ones. Besides, I think I can stump you." I retorted, extinguishing the wall of fire and prancing around.

"Insolent imp. It's a coin, of course." He added haughtily. I pouted.

He hummed in thought. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?" He studied me through half-closed lids.

I flopped back down and frowned in thought. My eyes suddenly lit up. "A mountain!" I crowed triumphantly, nodding at him smugly.

He just chuckled. I threw out my next one. "No man has seen it, but all men know it. Lighter then air, sharper then any sword. Comes from nothing, but will fell the strongest of armies. Of what do I speak?"

"Ah, know it, sharper, nothing, army... Hunger." I sighed and pouted as he gave the next one.

"Echoes from the shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Strange sister of thought dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light."

I poked out my lip, then crossed my eyes. "Sister of thought... Thought... Dreams!"

I exclaimed with a laugh.

"You are smart, my Narylfiel."

I tossed my head and racked my brains, nodding and throwing out: "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

He mumbled to himself. I tugged my hair impatiently. "Come on, Father!"

"Give me a moment, fire of mine. Ahhhh, yessss. The dark."

I groaned and threw myself down on the gold.

"This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel;

grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down."

I tossed and turned, muttering it over to myself. After two minutes, I sat up. "Time!" I said with a saucy grin at him.

"Okay, Father, here's my last and hardest one! Fed by greed it lifeless grows:

The breathless howler, the man devourer! Struck by men spared the gallows,

open veins bleed bloodless power. Heart sundered, it's hoard plundered; the endless taker, the widow maker!"

He huffed in thought and then grumbled. I waited. And waited. "A mine!" He roared triumphantly.

I pouted and glared at him. He chuckled. "Be appeased, young one. It was a clever riddle." I smiled, mollified by his compliment, and giggled happily as I tripped over to my pile of cloths.

I began sowing the cloth in the way I wanted. I was trying my best to make two pairs of clothes in particular. One of them was a dress, made of white silk and red swirls. The other was a shirt and pants, the shirt ice blue and the pants a deep, almost midnight blue purple.

I finished the shirt and pants after a while, then yawned.

"Have you found out anything about me yet, Father?"

He stirred himself and spoke. "I have indeed, my daughter. A legend that I think that you are."

He recited the lines to me. I frowned in thought and then walked over to the chest of parchments, grabbing one and a quill. I wrote down the prophecy and sighed.

"So I am supposedly this- legend?"

"You could be, Narylfiel."

I thought it over as his head dropped back down among the gold. I scooted over to his neck and laid there, thinking. Maybe that's why the wizard had said that they needed me. If I was called, then it would make sense that he would have said "it worked." Couldn't it? Tired of thinking, I closed my eyes.

"Good night, Father." I murmured sleepily. All I heard was a snort and I smiled before falling asleep again, thinking about the wizard and wondering if I would dream of him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything swirled once more as I dropped into unconsciousness.

The wizard appeared again, except this time, he was in the middle of a battle with goblins- and the dwarves I had seen!?

I was shocked, but kept watching. As I watched them run and escape, fighting their way through, I took note of every one of them.

As they finally were about to escape, the goblin horde chased after them in a huge number. Feeling compelled to help them, I stretched out my arm and was surprised to find that it worked. The wall of fire made the goblins shriek and howl, crawling over one another as they fought to escape the brightness of the wall.

The dwarves stared, but not for long as they hurried out. I followed them. "That was quick thinking, Gandalf!"

Gandalf? Was that the name of the wizard? "It was not I, but another, more powerful one that helped us." He looked in my direction and smiled knowingly. I blushed shyly and smiled back. The dwarves whipped their heads around, but I had expected it and disappeared behind a tree.

"Who?"

"One who could mean either the success or failure of this mission." He retorted, then began their head count.

After the hobbit had been accounted for again, they walked on before they decided to take a short break after the danger zone was cleared once more.

The wizard was immediately piled with questions as soon as they were settled for the moment and the hobbit had been filled in.

He told a story, to which I listened carefully.

"Once, a long time ago, I came upon a book of ancient lore, spells, and prophecies. There was a prophecy about one who could wield fire. When I decided to start this quest, I remembered the prophecy and the story that went along with it. So I recited the lore, and summoned her help."

"Her?" It was the voice of the Prince.

Gandalf ignored him and went on. "I wasn't sure if she would answer, but it worked. I know for sure now. The lore goes that she was the daughter of a Phoenix that was in human form, and that in time of need, she will answer the call. I believe that it is a popular belief among the elves that her fire can also heal wounds, not just destroy."

There was a silence for a while. "So you believe that she is helping us."

"Indeed I do. If you will excuse me for a moment." He got to his feet as the dwarves began chattering among themselves.

He walked towards me, and I slipped away farther into the woods, and waited. He finally appeared. "So you have come." I nodded silently.

"What is your name?"

"Narylfiel." I replied quietly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Thank you for your help."

"Is this-real? I am in a dream." He nodded.

"It is real indeed. You are teleporting yourself here because I have called you for help. When you wake up, you will be here no longer."

I sighed. "Thank you, Gandalf. I understand a little more who I am now."

He explained to me their mission. "But I can't persuade him! I can't do anything like that! I will not betray him either!" I said adamantly.

He looked at me knowingly. "Perhaps you will not have to. You must find a way, Narylfiel. You are our one hope." I hung my head, then nodded.

"I will try."

"Good. Shall I see you again, soon?" I smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

He left, and I slipped after him silently, peering out from behind a tree. The dwarves noticed Gandalf's return and resumed their speculating. I noticed Thorin stand and walk towards my direction, and I slipped away once more, hiding farther behind another tree.

He paused out of sight of the others, looking around. I hesitated, then slipped out from behind the tree and walked towards him silently. I wanted to see more about him. To see his character.

He looked at me, startled, then stood still, as though I would run away like a wild animal when startled. I approached him silently and paused in front of him. He was taller than me, dwarf though he was, and I looked up into his blue eyes scrutinizingly.

There was honesty and determination in those eyes, and I felt that he would make a good leader. However, there was also something else about them that made me shiver slightly. It was the effect of the curse. I knew that the curse could be reversed, and I decided to find out how.

I tilted my head at the cut on his cheek and frowned. My finger lit on fire as I held the flame close to his cheek, praying that it would work. It did, thank the Valar and Mahal.

The wound closed and healed, not a scratch or scar in sight. I pulled my finger away, smiling shyly. He slowly reached his hand up to his cheek and felt it, eyes widening marginally when he felt it healed.

"Thank you." His deep voice rumbled softly.

I turned to leave. "Wait!"

I turned for a moment. "Th-thank you for your help." He said haltingly. I smiled again.

"Will-will I see you again?" I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." My voice was soft and lilting.

"You are the one I saw in the cave." His voice held no argument.

I smiled shyly, then turned and left again, slipping through the trees until I felt myself being tugged upwards.

I woke up again, head snapping up and sighing. The bulk next to me shifted and I stood, walking towards the chest of runes. I pulled one out and began to study. I would ask father more about the curse when he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! I've gotten so little feedback I'm not sure if people really enjoy this or not. I don't want to continue if no one is interested... But in the meantime, enjoy!

Chapter 6

I wandered around the throne room, pausing to run my fingers absently through the gold. It parted before my fingers like water, but unlike water, clinked.

I went to get a drink of water, playing with my fire the whole way there and back, returning to find Father with one eye open, watching me as I walked back in.

"Narylfiel." His voice rumbled.

"Good morning Father!" For some reason, I was strangely happy today. Maybe it was the effect of the dr-, I mean, teleportations.

"Father," I started without preamble. "How can the curse of the Arkenstone be reversed?" I asked curiously, sitting down hard on the gold.

He belched, a bit of fire clouding the air. "Sit down gently, little flame. You must be graceful. Why do you wish to know this, child?"

"Yes, father." I said absently. "I want to know because I want to reverse it. It is a pity that such a thing cause so much havoc." I said, twirling my hair around my finger ponderously.

He snorted. "The only way to reverse the curse is for it to be put through the fire that can heal even dragon flame. Reversing the curse will come of no use anyway, Narylfiel. There is no one to take it."

I thought about it. My fire could heal, but it was known that all the elven potions and even wizards spells could not heal a wound caused by the dragon flame.

And besides, I didn't have a way of finding anything about my fire healing dragon flame anyway. There was no one besides me here, and dragon flame, as we have seen, does not effect me. But that didn't mean that I couldn't heal it. Oh well.

"Where is that stone anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"Buried here, somewhere." Was the uncaring reply that I got.

"Do you not care for it, Father?" I was perplexed. Surely he cared about it somewhat!

"No, child. It is nothing but another jewel. It is special, I will grant, but a dragon does not part with his treasure. He has no use for the value of it."

I nodded. It made sense, in a weird way.

"Were you always a fireborn?" The question slipped out without my thinking of it.

His body stiffened, then shifted. "It does not matter, little one. I have lived long." This, of course, only made me curious, but I wasn't going to push it.

After all, it wasn't a good idea to get him angry. Even if he couldn't burn me, he could still crush me or eat me. Crushing was a more likely option. I grimaced, then stood.

I decided to start looking for it, anyway. It wouldn't hurt any. I sighed at the sight of the massive piles of treasure around me and began searching.

...

My back hurts, my hands ache from cleaning all of the dirty treasure I found, and I am not even close to the middle of the room.

I sighed as I walked close to the massive staircase that led out into one of the minor hallways. I walked up the stairs and wandered through the archway.

The path twisted and turned as I walked along it, and I wandered aimlessly, using my inner fire as a torch in itself. I finally made it to a dead end and stopped, my fingers brushing the smooth stone on either side of me.

I glanced up at the arch above the smaller set of three stairs and saw an engraving. Brushing away the dirt and dust, I saw a picture of the throne room, with a shining stone in the middle of the top part of the massive chair. I recognized it to be the Arkenstone.

I turned back to leave and was walking across the piles of gold once again when I tripped over something in my way. I caught myself and absently noted that it was with a grace that Father would have been proud of. I bent down and picked up the stone I had tripped over, noting the fine film of dirt that coated it, but also the tiny radiance that shone out from the chinks of dirt.

I walked slowly over to where I usually sat and took a pice of cloth, cleaning and polishing the surface. I gasped when it was fully cleaned, hands trembling. It was beautiful!

"The Arkenstone." I whispered breathlessly. I turned it over in my hands, and then paused, looking at it.

I searched myself for any sign of being under the curse, now that I looked at it, but felt nothing other than awe at the beauty and the wish to reverse the curse.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't affected by it.

"I see you have found it."

"Yes, Father." I wrapped it in the cloth and set it in the chest of parchments carefully. "It deserves to be treated as the king of the jewels. It befits it's owner well." I mused, walking over to Father's side and sitting close to his neck.

"It does."

I knew he was talking of himself, but I said nothing. Sighing wistfully, I curled up beside him and thought about my life so far. Was this life one I liked living?

I suddenly wondered what it would be like to see Erebor in all it's glory and smiled dreamily. All of the tapestries, the colors, the atmosphere... It would have been magnificent.

Which brought me back to my Father. Smaug the Magnificent. My eyebrows scrunched in thought.

Living here wasn't bad, although I admit that I sometimes wished that I had another being like me to talk with, but it was a far cry from my life before. At least here I had a home and a life that wasn't so bad or lonely.

Speaking of which, I was hungry. "Father?"

He grumbled. I hesitated. "What is it, jewel of flame?" He cracked one eye open next to me, making me look thoughtfully into it.

The orange and red swirled like lava around the black slit that was his pupil. It was so large and captivating I felt as though I could step right into it and see his mind.

I shook myself and licked my slightly chapped lips. I noticed his gaze had become concerned and looked down at myself to find that my skin now had a chalky, sickly look to it. I sighed and looked back up.

"I'm hungry." My voice was small and weak.

He stretched himself and rose, wings stretching once more. I hesitated again. "Can-can I go with you?"

He turned to look at me and his eyes narrowed in contemplation. Then his nose lowered in front of me. "You thrive better under sun, my Narylfiel. Come."

I clambered onto his nose and on second thought, clutched a small jewel and grasped it tightly as he raised his head and began walking towards the entrance once more.

I managed to hang on, bracing my feet in the small cracks between his scales. It worked well enough.

I smiled in glee as the wind whipped around me and brushed my hair. I laughed merrily and looked down to the ground. He swooped closer to the forest, and I watched as he scooped up bits of game into his jaws and ate them.

I felt myself longing for bread, but said nothing. He snagged a deer and I winced slightly, but felt greatful nonetheless. It was better than nothing.

He landed by the lake shore and I slid down from his nose. Carefully placing the jewel where I could see it clearly, I walked to the water and dipped a toe in.

It was cold, and I shivered. A blast of flame on the water made me jump back in shock, and I looked to see Father staring at me curiously.

"Wash, child." I slipped into the bubbling water cautiously and was only half surprised to find that it was a tolerable temperature to me. I washed my hair and brushed it out with my fingers, then clambered out and slipped back into my dress with a shiver at the cool wind.

I sat down and ate, clutching the jewel in my hand. I wasn't fully aware why I had taken it: it was almost like a reminder that I now belonged under the mountain. I looked away to the city of Lake Town and sighed. To see a face and hear a normal voice again!

I looked away and lay back, stomach satisfied, and noticed that the stars were coming out. I smiled and traced patterns with my fire, connecting the stars into familiar shapes and figures. My inner glow was back now that I had eaten.

"The stars are beautiful." I noted dreamily.

"Indeed they are, to mortals." I frowned, then rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him. "Father, am I supposed to live long?"

"I believe so, Narylfiel of mine. Your lore says you are supposedly a daughter of the Phoenix. They live many lives, similar to the lifespan of dwarves." He spat the last word.

"Why do you hate dwarves?" I asked curiously.

"They are pitiful and weak. As you can see." I nodded as his head lowered once more. I climbed on, and we headed back to the mountain.

Well, at least I had SOME answers. It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nary, Narya, Naryl." I spoke to myself, sifting through the gems that I had gathered in a pile next to me.

" I think Naryl sounds best." I decided on my nickname.

I sighed and stood, wandering about, just poking with my toes at the different cups and gold ware.

My eyes suddenly lit up and I scooped up a mirror and brush I had found. I propped the mirror on one of the pillars and brushed through my hair.

It felt nice, and soon my hair was smooth and without tangles once more. I tilted my head at my reflection and wondered if I looked anything close to pretty.

I decided to practice with my fire, shaking my head.

"So what do I care if I look pretty?" I scowled at myself. It wasn't like there was anyone to see or care to take note, anyway.

"You should, little flame. It would not suit me to see you ugly." Father's head reared and he tossed something in my direction. I picked it up from where it had landed next to my feet and stared. It was a fine necklace, with a thin gold chain and several jewels encased in silver. It featured a pale blue gem that I recognized as an aquamarine.

"Thank you, Father." I slipped it on carefully. It was pretty, I'll admit. It had quite a few red gems as well that I liked.

I looked up at the large red scales that winked among the gold heaps wistfully. "I wish I could fly."

"Perhaps you can." His eye slid shut further, though not all the way, and I sat down to think.

How would I fly? Then I remembered. I drew with my fire a small dragon again and watched as the wings flapped away, guiding where it went with my mind.

I squeezed my eyes shut and stood, and when I opened them back up and peered over my shoulder, I found two fiery wings!

I suddenly gasped as the fire melted away and feathers took their place. I took one wing gently in my hand and was surprised to find it soft. The feathers were absolutely gorgeous, bright red with orange and yellow tips.

"Daughter of the Phoenix. You are truly my daughter of fire, Narylfiel." I let go of the wing and looked up at his erect head thoughtfully.

Taking a small step forwards, I tried to find how to use my wings. I thought of wings flapping, and they fluttered gently. I closed my eyes tightly and WILLED them to flap- and they flapped so hard I squeaked as my feet left the ground and I crashed into my Father.

I slid down his scales with a groan.

His barely concealed chuckle only made me glare and stomp away to try again. "Learn to fly gracefully, my child. You are a Phoenix."

"Yes, your great and mighty flightiness." I huffed, trying again. I wasn't afraid to say such things... I was his daughter, was I not?

And besides, I was just learning! I finally managed to get the hang of flying gracefully, lifting off and landing gently like a fairy and managing not to fly into something. It DID take me a few bruises and crash landings, though. Oh well. I paid the price of learning.

Soon I was dipping and dodging in delight, whirling in the air and doing skips and somersaults. I even managed to make it look as though I were walking on air.

I slipped into the great hall and began to try a few dance moves I had seen some elves do. I picked up quickly and soon had a good routine. I walked back out into the throne room to see Smaug's eye open and looking at me.

I slowly lifted off the ground and did a few twirls. I started slow, and danced my way over to my Father and began to dance around him, going faster and faster. I finally finished in front of his face and landed on his nose gently, face flushed and breathing slightly hard.

"Well done, little flame. You fly well." I smiled in happiness at the praise and slid back down his nose with a happy sigh.

I sat with my back to his nose scales and began to think again. It was something I did often, not just out of boredom but also for fun.

I never really thought of running away from the mountain or trying to escape: Father would find me no matter where I went, and I didn't have a reason to leave anyway. So what if I didn't have someone else to talk with much here? No one really cared about me anyway, out there, and here I had everything I needed, really. Maybe not everything I wanted, but I had basically all the essentials of life here. I was content. Happy. Except for the times that I thought of what I had to try to do.

How in Arda would I ever find a way to convince Father that Thorin Oakenshield was rightful King under the mountain? Could it even be done? What was I to do? Something had been nagging at me about my Father, though, and I sat up with a sudden jolt. In his eyes, yes, I had seen something akin to- to- to sorrow? Maybe I could find out why. There was also something- something unnaturally humanish about those eyes... Well.

"Father?"

"Hmmm." He grumbled.

"How long have you lived?"

"For many lives, young one."

"Have you always been a fireborn?" It slipped past my lips once more, involuntarily.

He lifted his head with a sigh, smoke puffing out of his nostrils.

"No, I have not, dear one." He looked up at the stone ceiling wistfully and began to tell me a story.

"There was a time, many lives ago-so long that I have seen stars go out and disappear forever, die and wither away- when I was" he sneered self-deprecatingly. "A human. But I was not a normal human. I had eternal life, and I was a wielder of fire. One day, I found a gem. A gem of starlight, found only in the possession of elves. They accused me of stealing the gem, and I was cursed to assume this form until I could find the true purpose for my life. I have found nothing but the lust of treasure and discomfort."

I frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Adar. I wish I could reverse the curse on you. I think that you would be wonderful as a human too."

He snorted. "Wishes are like fairies, child, elusive and never found." He grunted and lay down once more.

I sighed and thought again. So, this was his story. Was this why he hated all kind? I guessed so. My eyelids drooped, but before I slipped into unconsciousness, I whispered out into the cold, empty room, "I wish upon the Valar that I can help Father find his true purpose."

And everything went black as the soothing darkness enveloped me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I fell, through darkness and silence. Until I fell with a bump on the ground. I squeaked in surprise and looked around after getting up and brushing myself off. I heard voices, so with a frown, I started to go look for the sources of the voices.

I finally made it to the spot and my eyes widened to see all of the dwarves in a field not far from me. Thinking as quickly as possible, I ducked into the high grass and stayed there until they all left, and made use of my wings to fly high and follow them.

They went into a gigantic house, and I slipped inside. I sneaked my way through to the stables, listening carefully to the conversation, and smiling at the name of Beorn.

So he was the legendary shapeshifter I'd heard about. A cream-colored horse suddenly whinnied, and I quickly turned to find it looking at me. I let it sniff me cautiously. It's head suddenly bowed in respect, and to my surprise, I could find that I understood it.

"Forgive my impudence, noble Phoenix." I looked at it, wide eyed and shocked, before putting my fingers to my lips.

"Please, I don't want anyone to know I'm here." He nodded. I reached out cautiously and touched his nose. He nuzzled my hand and I smiled, reaching out and stroking him carefully, still listening to the conversation. After it went off to other, unimportant topics, I turned once more to the horse.

"How did you know I was the Phoenix?" I asked softly.

His soft eyes looked into my own. "You smell of fire and healing."

I was a little startled, but smiled instead and continued to pat his nose and neck. "Does Beorn know of me?"

"Indeed. I do not know if he truly believes you are real, but he knows nonetheless." I nodded in thanks.

"Will you tell no one of me, please?" He nodded.

"We creatures will not say a word."

"Thank you, dear friend. Can Gandalf also understand you?"

"Yes."

"Will you please tell him I will wait for him in the clearing beyond the woods?"

He nodded once more, and with a smile and thanks and one more pat, I slipped out and went to the clearing.

Some time later, Gandalf arrived and greeted me.

"Hello, Gandalf. I have news." I gave him a funny look. "You are aware that Smaug is cursed?" He nodded.

"I have found the cure, but... I don't know of any way to..." He nodded in understanding.

"What is the cure, Narylfiel?" I sighed.

"He must find his true purpose in life." I replied wearily.

He nodded again. "Yes, that will be difficult. And the Arkenstone?" He asked abruptly. I gave him another funny look.

"I had a feeling you would find out." He brushed it off.

"Wizard." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"Sorry, Grandpa Gandy." I replied sweetly.

He glared while I grinned. "Well, yes, I have found it. I think it has to do with me. It's supposed to be put through the fire that can heal even dragon flame... But I don't know if my fire can do that anyway." He contemplated.

"Well, there is the elven king of Mirkwood..." I cringed. I had heard much of him, and none if it was very good.

He sighed. "I will admit he is not pleasant. I myself only trust his son." I frowned. Son? What was his name? Le-le-le...

"Legolas is quite trustworthy. It could mean your finding out about your healing flame if you go there. But I will warn you to trust Legolas and him only."

I sighed. "Perhaps I will. But I should go there in person. I can only maintain this form for as long as I am asleep. Even now my time grows short."

He nodded. "In that case I bid you farewell. Think about it, please."

"Wait, Gandalf!" I opened my wings and noticed absently that his eyes widened marginally. I plucked two feathers with a wince and handed it to him. "Please keep one for yourself and give one to Prince Thorin. If at your most desperate hour you release this into the wind, I will come."

He took them carefully. "Thank you." He looked at my throat and smiled. "I see that you have made friends in high places." I smiled back.

"Until then." My voice had a slightly amused tone.

"Until then."

I looked down to see myself fading.

...

I jerked awake with a start and looked down to see my skin pasty and white once more. I sighed at the hunger pinching at my stomach.

"Father, I'm hungry again." My voice was sheepish.

With a grumble, he spread his wings and stretched again. "As you wish. Fly, this time, my little flame." I grabbed a gem that I recognized as a jewel of starlight and tucked it into my dress where it wouldn't fall.

Spreading my wings, I took off with him into the halls and then into the sky, staying close to his head.

We arrived at the lake once more and I ate and stretched, bathing myself again in the boiling water, made hot by the flames of my Father. My hair was silky and smooth once more. I dulled my inner flame until my skin looked only healthy, and marveled at the difference. I liked my inner flame. Oh well.

I sighed and looked once more towards Lake Town.

"Father?"

"What is it, my daughter of fire?"

"I want to go out and explore. To test my skills and see for myself if I can survive, if only for a week."

"What!" He roared in fury. "You wish to leave your home?"

"Father! Calm down!" I yelled back at the top of my lungs. He stopped, shocked by my boldness while I glared at him.

"I will come back, Father. I only want to test my skills and see if I can survive. I don't want to leave the mountain for good. It is my home now."

He growled. I sat in silence patiently, waiting for his answer, playing with the hem of my dress.

My dress was white silk with red swirls, and my golden-brown hair tumbled around my shoulders freely. I had only done two braids on the sides and joined them in the back with a clip made of rubies and gold.

"On one condition." I looked up at his voice and nodded.

"You must allow me to do something first." I stood and nodded. He looked at me appraisingly, before bending down with me in front of his eye.

I looked into his eye boldly and was shocked to see the outline of a man there. I got lost in that eye, seeing my reflection beside the man. The eye seemed to swallow me, and I saw my reflection turn to the man.

The man had dark olive skin, black hair with reddish tints, and also the same eyes as Smaug. He turned to look at my reflection, and stepping closer to the girl, reached out and touched my face with his fingertips.

My whole body jolted as something in my mind snapped. I blinked to find myself on the ground, sitting there and Father's face looking at me. I stood a bit shakily and rubbed my temple.

"What was that?" I croaked.

"I made a bond with you so I can communicate with you." He replied. "Answer me when I contact you." He turned and leapt into the air, leaving me there stunned and blinking.

After watching him disappear, I turned back towards the lake and grimaced. Well, that went well. How would I EVER explain my appearance? Where would I go first?

And was that man my Father's human form?

please review!


	9. Chapter 9

To all those who have been reading and reviewing, thanks so much! I truly hate to do this to you, but I have a minor writers block and might or might not update tomorrow. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far!

please also check out Maren Skywalker -the Forgotten's stories all those who are Star Wars and frozen fans! Thanks again! Please please please review! It makes me get a huge brain wave with ideas when I get reviews.

Chapter 9

I decided to use my wings and took off gracefully, flying high. I stayed away from Lake Town instinctively, and headed instead towards the forest of Mirkwood. I wasn't stupid, and I knew to land quickly and make sure my wings were not visible and my inner glow wasn't either.

I moved through the forest quietly, plans running through my head. I wasn't very well gonna march into Mirkwood and say "I'm the Phoenix!" Pshaw. Yeah right.

I finally decided to somehow get captured by the elves and play refuge somehow with Legolas only. I trusted him, even if I hadn't met him, because Gandalf did.

I wandered through the forest aimlessly, looking at the trees and spider webs curiously. I sensed life forms nearby, and looked up to see the scuttling forms of spiders dipping in and out of the shadows. I wish I had insisted Father give me a bow and arrows.

Wait a minute. Maybe I could use my fire and shape that into bows and arrows if I needed it. I walked over to one of the trees, running my hands along the bark. There was a screech, and a spider fell from the same tree next to me.

I jumped for an instant, but then placed my fingers near to the hideous thing's legs, shuddering in revulsion, and turning away bitterly.

My fire could be truly a nasty thing... If that's what had killed the spider. I had guessed that somehow the effects of my fire had passed from my fingers through the bark and touched the spider. I knew it was plausible, anyway.

I wandered through the forest farther in, thinking of what to say to my Father. Oh, Father, yes, I decided to get caught by the elves to see if I could survive and escape their dungeons! Would that go well? Probably not. I sighed and decided to cross that bridge when I came to it.

I was still walking along when the sound of an arrow being nocked made me stop and look up. My senses as a Phoenix were intensely sharpened, and I could see the dim outline of an elf in the trees. It was also because of this that I had heard the arrow being nocked.

Several elves jumped from the trees, landing around me, arrows pointed. I looked around and spotted a red-haired elf and also a blonde one. The blonde elf had blue eyes, and my eyes widened as I trembled. Surely this was Legolas?

"Who are you and why do you wander the borders of Mirkwood?" My hands fumbled behind my back, and I spoke tremblingly, sinking to the ground.

"I seek refuge with Prince Legolas." My eyes welled with tears, each one like a diamond.

Several of the arrows lowered a little. "And why would you seek his protection?"

"Because Mithrandir has sent me to look for him." My voice trembled, and I looked up at the elves, eyes glistening with tears. It made me look pitiful, which was what I wanted, for the time being, anyway.

The blonde elf tilted his head slightly. "For what reason?"

I looked at him, eyes wide. "I am sent by him to seek him, because he wants me to help someone in Mirkwood."

He studied me carefully. "You do not lie. I am Legolas." He held his hand out to me as the arrows lowered fully.

I took his hand gently and immediately felt like cool vines were sliding over me, encasing me like a tree. I stood, and his hand suddenly fell away. His voice held shock.

"You are no mere mortal." I looked at him, realizing he must have felt something.

"No, I am not." My voice was a mere whisper.

We began walking towards Mirkwood, I guessed, and the other elves spread out, guarding us as we traveled.

"Who has Mithrandir sent you to help?"

I looked at him as we walked. "I would prefer not to say. I don't know if I can help or not, but he seems to think so." I replied.

"Why would you seek shelter from me?" His voice was puzzled.

"Because you are the only one I trust not to use me." I replied quietly. "If people found out who I was-" I didn't finish.

He gave me a scrutinizing look. "And who are you, really?"

I looked back at him. "A daughter of fire." My voice was the quietest whisper, so small that only his elven ears allowed him to hear. He stopped a moment and grasped my arm.

"You are a wielder of fire? So he has sent you here to be under my protection for that reason?" His voice was also extremely low.

I nodded, giving him a look. "I am not as delicate as I look."

He nodded understandingly. "Then I will do everything in my power to protect you." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, my brother." He gave me a startled look.

"I'm sorry. It just seemed to slip out-"

"Whatever you say, LITTLE sister." His tone was slightly amused.

I glared and smacked his arm lightly. He gave me a hurt look, but I just rolled my eyes. "Nice try, blondie." He growled.

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish, Elf boy." He groaned.

"You are truly going to act like my little sister, aren't you?"

"Of course." I huffed. "You are my brother now." I commented snidely.

He shook his head. "How I am to tell Adar how he got a daughter now I don't know." We had just arrived at the gates of Mirkwood when I grabbed his arm, trembling. "Please, no, don't tell him who I truly am. I need to tell that myself, when the time is right."

He looked at me, baffled. "Then what am I to say?"

"That Mithrandir sent me to help, and that I wish to be a healer in my stay here."

He nodded with a sigh. "As you wish." I gave him a queer look, but walked with him inside.

We arrived at the throne room, and I noticed that he went in first, while the red-haired elf stood beside me. For some reason, I trusted her.

"What is your name?" I asked her curiously. She smiled at me kindly. "Tauriel."

I smiled back. "It's a pretty name." She nodded back. "Thank you. I hope you don't mind that I heard who you are? I will not tell." I nodded, relieved.

"Thank you. I am- Narylfiel." She smiled in reply as the doors opened and we walked in.

I looked up at the elf on the throne, noting the kingly aura that wafted around him. I edged over to Legolas, clutching his hand nervously.

"I hear that you are sent by Mithrandir?" I curtsied.

"Yes, my lord."

"You may stay here as a healer as you requested." His voice and words didn't fool Me, though. I could see the way he looked at me.

"Thank you, King Thranduil." Yes, everyone knows his name. No big deal. He flicked his wrist, and Legolas ushered me out. I was pale and my skin had a sickly look.

He took one look at me and voiced his concern. I shook my head, shaking. I was cold, and hungry. I looked at him, and he understood that I was cold. He showed me to a room, and I immediately ignited my inner glow.

I warmed, and sank onto a chair with a weary sigh. "Are you well, now?" I smiled weakly. "A little hungry, but yes, brother, thank you, I am well." He nodded.

"I will be back." He left, and I stood to look out of the window. Tauriel came in with a plate of greens and a towel. I smiled gratefully and after eating, took a bath.

I wore a green and white combat suit, and tucked the starlight jewel and the hair pin into my pocket. The clothes successfully covered my glow, so I wasn't afraid to keep it going.

I walked out to see Legolas coming down the hall. We smiled in greeting and I followed him to the healers ward. There were several elves there, most of them with minor injuries, so I used my fire to heal them.

I sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult stay. Why did I have the feeling that I was needed here?


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I promise that the next one will be more interesting and longer. As always, thanks for those who have followed and please review!_

Chapter 10

After finishing my duties in the healer's ward, I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I needed to find a way to bring up the topic with the King somehow, heal it, then get out of Mirkwood as fast as possible. I didn't want to be here after that if it worked because that would not go over well. Most likely I'd be thrown into the dungeons to be held there for being used.

Even Legolas wouldn't be able to help me then. I turned over wearily and fell asleep.

The sound of a roar was what I heard, and after a moment, I saw the figure of a man appear in a circle of fire.

I recognized him as Smaug and ran forwards, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. I had missed him so.

"Father!"

He stood stiff, and I realized that he was not used to such displays of affection. I sighed and pulled back.

"Where are you?" He was to the point, and I answered.

"In the forests if Mirkwood." He frowned.

"Be careful of the elves, my little flame."

"I will, Father, I promise." He looked me over, and with a curt nod, disappeared. I woke up with a gasp and shivered.

I suddenly realized that I missed him very much. Even if he was cold, he still cared for me, whether or not he cared or realized.

I stood shakily and walked out into the hallways of the palace, wandering aimlessly. I turned a corner, only to bump into a figure. I gasped and would have fallen had it not been for the iron grip that someone had on my wrists.

"And what does our healer need, wandering about the halls when everyone else sleeps?"

I looked up into the face of King Thranduil, with Legolas behind him. I shivered involuntarily at the cold hands of the King. My eyes were wide, and my mouth slightly parted at the shock of bumping into the King.

He let go of me, and I curtsied hastily. "Forgive me, my Lord. I could not sleep, and is wished to walk a little."

He seemed to gauge my words. "Why has Mithrandir sent you here?"

I was a little startled at his abrupt question, but then realized the position I was in. I could somehow try to heal him now and get out of here.

"He has sent me to help someone, and to give them a token."

"And who might this be?" He eyed me warily.

I fumbled with the starlight gem that I had found and picked up in Erebor. Father had told me that it was the very one that he had been accused of stealing. I took it out of my pocket and held it out to the King.

He reached out and took it.

"This was the token that I wished to give." I whispered.

He looked back up at me, eyes sharpened. "A starlight gem. How came you by this?"

I shook my head and stepped forwards, lifting my hand. In the light of my fire, the King's magic began to wear away and showed the damage from the dragon flame. Before he could do anything, I pushed my hand against his cheek, my fire licking at the wound.

I had barely seen that the wound seemed to be changing when I turned and fled down the hallways. I rushed through the halls and made my way out, immediately using my wings to fly away. I still hadn't found out if it had worked or not.

I flew though the forest top frantically and as fast as I could, headed for the lonely mountain. I arrived at the gates, collapsing in a heap and falling unconscious from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I rubbed the sleep out if my eyes and looked at myself groggily. "Valar!" I exclaimed in a panic. I didn't have my dress on! I couldn't go into Erebor with these elvish clothes on!

I flew back towards Lake town. At least if I could trade my pin in my pocket for a similar dress... I landed on the dock, only to find a hand clamped against my mouth and dragging me away. My eyes narrowed. I would let him, but only until we got to a certain point...

I was set down on my feet and the hand disappeared. I whirled around- and collapsed into the person's arms in relief.

"Narylfiel? Are you alright? I've been looking for you."

"What are you- looking for m- why?"

"Here." He handed me my white dress and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"What did you do?"

"Did it work? Is he healed?"

"Yes-"

I sank to the ground in relief, smiling happily. "Thank the Valar."

"He is looking for you everywhere."

My face had a fear-soaked countenance. "Why?"

"Why!? You preformed an impossible feat! You healed a dragon flame wound!"

"Yes, but if he found me what would he want!"

He gave me a look. "He wants to thank you."

"Well tell him I said you're welcome." I slowly backed away.

"Wait! Where will you go?"

"I have a place. Goodbye, brother."

I quickly took off through the forest and back to Erebor.

...

I went back into Erebor quietly, my hair pinned back up into the same style as when I had left.

I finally arrived in the halls to find my Father on the piles of gold. I landed softly in front of his nose.

He lifted his head, and I suddenly found myself lying in one of his talons. The claws curled about me, and his eye appeared beside me.

I smiled. "Mirkwood was not very nice, Father. I decided to come home, because I found that I like it here best."

He said nothing, only setting me down beside his head. I curled tiredly into his scales and fell asleep in sheer exhaustion.

...

He studied her sleeping form next to him, and despite himself, began to give in to the niggling feeling of relief that wormed its way into him.

He had been worried for her health as she was gone, because of her frailness. He was relieved to see her back.

He had also felt proud when she said "home." This was home to him too. He decided to ask her what made her feel that this was home when she woke up. For some reason, he felt curious to hear her answer.


	11. Chapter 11

_should I continue? I'm not sure if this is good or not, or whether or not you all like the direction that this is going. Please give me some feedback so I can know if people are liking this approach and whether or not I should continue. This story will be updated tomorrow if I get some feedback. Thanks, as always, to those _who have followed and favorited!

Chapter 11

I was back in the halls of Mirkwood, seeing the throne room and walking closer to the stairs to the throne. King Thranduil sat on his throne, his hand pressed against his cheek.

I walked closer to the stairs, feeling cold despite my inner glow. Mirkwood was just too cold for me. I wasn't used to this type of environment.

Looking at the King, I noticed that his face was distant, as though he were reconsidering his whole life.

He looked up and saw me there at the foot of the stairs. I did not bow. He stood and inclined his head to me.

"Why have you returned?" His voice was not harsh, only wondering.

"Because I have yet to see someone in these halls that I recognize." It was the first thing that came to mind, and I blurted it before I even realized what I had said. I wondered at myself but turned to leave quietly.

"I thank you." I paused. Was the Elven King of the woods once known as greenwood thanking ME?

"You are most welcome." My voice floated back with a sincere note to his ears.

"I would ask of you a favor, Lord of the Greenwood."

"What is it you would wish of me?"

I turned my profile to him. Mithrandir had told me of the path of the dwarven company, and I guessed that even now they would be in the woods. And I knew that they would not go unnoticed.

"If ever you are grateful to me, treat your soon-to-arrive guests with respect and ask nothing of them. Treat their leader with the courtesy famous to the elves and seek to aid him and his company in their quest. No matter their race." My eyes glowed as I silently floated down the halls to the bridge leading to the gates of the elven kingdom.

A burnished feather that looked as though it was a wisp of floating fire fluttered in the breeze. My eyes widened. One thought crossed my mind as I flew after the feather. It morphed into a tiny Phoenix and flew across the sky, me trailing after it. Gandalf was in trouble.

I arrived at the old walled city of Dol Guldur, and despite the clenching in my gut that told that this place reeked of evil, flew after the feather that made its way forth right into the dark and dank ruins.

The feather vanished in front of a wall and I looked down, seeing nothing of Mithrandir- until I saw what lay at the bottom of the wall. I landed next to his still figure and hurriedly turned him over, sighing in relief at the sight of a puff of breath that crystallized in the chilled air.

Running my healing fire over his wounds, I felt a sudden presence behind me even as Gandalf's eyes cracked open. I stood and whipped around, a sinking feeling in my chest.

My breath came in a thick fog as I breathed, and I shuddered at the dark figure that appeared in the black mist. A whispering sound invaded my senses, the faint sound of screams and pain, of death and tortured cries. Words that emanated evil, a language that I could not begin to describe.

They chanted as I slowly buckled to the ground in pain, holding my ears against the accumulating sound and the horrendous, unearthly screech that pierced the air. And one word was uttered that filled me with dread before I came to. Necromancer.

...

I awoke with a gasp and jolted, yelping in shock as my head collided with the scales behind me.

"Little flame?" The concerned tome in the deep voice made me slump forwards in relief. I was not worried for Mithrandir. He would be alright. Instinct told me that he was fine.

"I am fine, Father. Just a nightmare." I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to take a bath. As I stood to go, his voice still rang out behind me.

"And where are you going?"

"To take a bath, Father. I will be back soon." I walked to the chest of parchments, idly noting his grumbles behind me about "being dismissed by a child" while I pulled the piece of cloth out and headed towards the bathing room.

When I arrived, I slipped into the water and then pulled the Arkenstone out of the cloth and looked at it. Taking a deep breath, I ignited my fire and watched as the stone in my hand glowed brilliantly amidst the flames that circled it where it rested in my palm.

A thick, black mist emanated from the stone, reminding me of the legend of the heart of a mountain. They say that the heart of a mountain is black and rank, seeking to steal the heart of any who dare to find it, keeping its victim's heart for its own.

The black mist kept seeping out if the stone, and I continued to keep my fire going until with a loud pop, the mist changed to white. I closed my eyes against the sudden brilliance that radiated off of the stone, then quickly wrapped it in the cloth.

My work with it was done.

...

I sat against Smaug, using his smooth and polished scales as a mirror while I brushed my hair.

"Tell me, Narylfiel, why do you find Erebor to be your home?"

I set the brush down thoughtfully and began to braid it, mulling over his question.

"Because it is not merely a house."

"You speak in riddles again." His voice was disgruntled, and I smiled.

"No, Father, I speak quite plainly. There is a difference between a house and a home. A house is empty. Even if there is someone to occupy it, if it does not have a loving family or even some semblance of a place of comfort, then it is but an empty shell. A home is a place where there is a family, where love and comfort, where peace and happiness abound. I have found it to be here. I have found all of that here, where I have not before." The last sentences were spoken in a whisper while I looked at my distorted reflection in his scales.

He was silent. Then in the quietest voice I had ever heard him use, he asked me a question. One that was heavily laden with the feelings of loneliness, grief, sorrow, guilt, a struggle, a lost hope.

"Why here?"

...

As she spoke, he suddenly found his heart to be constricting, almost in pain. Why would she find all of those things here? How? He had taken her and kept her here, he had spoken to her and she with him, yet there was nothing to imply that she had found such things here. Much less with him.

She had every cause and right to hate him. He was nothing but a mass murderer, with all he had done. He had done nothing worthy of being cared for. And yet he found himself having a hope that he had lost long ago. One that he had forgotten in the great expanse of time, the name of which he had forgotten.

The hope of finding a purpose in life. A hope of being accepted, in spite if all he had done. The hope of finding the all-forgiving love that covered a multitude of sins.

And those hopes and grievances were heavily laden in his next question.

"Why here?"


	12. Chapter 12

_yay! Thanks so much for the reviews! At least now I know that there are those out there who like this. _

_MiaraElerina: thanks for all of your reviews! They make my day ;)_

_Redhouseclan: I hope his reaction doesn't disappoint you._

_CaptainCumberbatch: thanks for liking this story! I'm glad you find interest in it. And yes, I now agree that I'm not going to make it a Thorin fic. It doesn't fit. Thanks for the suggestion! _

_So now please read On... And please review!_

Chapter 12

His question wasn't what made me look up into his eye, startled. No, it was all of that raw emotion that was there, the feeling that poured from the two simple words.

I went to his nose and despite my size, hugged him as best I could.

"Because you are my family, Father. Because I love you very much and I want to see you restored to your true self. I am comfortable living here, because you are here. You cared for me where others didn't and you are here for me."

A tear dripped down my nose onto his scales and splattered there, hot and salty. There was a sudden sound from him and I looked up to see something brimming in his eyes.

I was swept up into his huge talon and held there, his nose gently nudging me and his eye coming to rest beside me.

The man appeared once more in his eye, and standing there, I watched helplessly as the man slowly sank to his knees and held out his arms pleadingly. More tears streamed down my cheeks as the eye closed and a keening sound came from his throat.

"Don't love me, child. I can never be anything more than a dragon. I have no purpose."

"Don't say that!" My voice came out in a strangled cry. "You do, if only you would open your eyes to see it! You can help the dwarves reclaim Erebor! You can help them! You can fulfill your purpose by moving past your guilt and helping them rectify the wrongs you have done! Will you not try?" My voice sank to an agonized tone at the end.

Eru help me should he refuse-

There was only silence to be heard for a moment. "You are right. I must try."

I smiled weakly before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion, feeling his talons curl around me protectively before blacking out.

Thoughts whirled in my mind as I slept, half conscious. I suddenly understood another part of the prophecy.

From the depths of time and experience will come the savior once more.

That part still confused me. A savior?

In a time when she is needed, she will come from the words of ancient lore.

Gandalf had summoned me along with the other elves, had he not?

Called away from the sleep of immortals, she will be summoned by the Grey and the White.

He was Gandalf the grey, but who was the white?

She will be the Fire of Fires, the wielder of the saving light.

I WAS called the daughter of fire. But saving light?

She will defeat the impossible, she will save the lost.

Surely that meant saving Father.

Her heart will be swayed to the one she is meant to be with, and will stay no matter the cost.

And that surely meant Father too.

She will be the light to the dark that burns,

I was the- oh, the saving light. The light that guided Father to redemption, surely. And he was a dark enigma... That burned.

She will be ashes from the flames that she learns.

What could that mean? I had learned flames, yes, but ashes?

The Daughter Of Fire.

...

A shout. A sigh.

It disappeared and I found myself in the shadows of King Thranduil's throne room, hidden safely beneath the stairs that led up to the throne.

No one would be able to see me unless I chose to make myself known. My eyes widened slightly as the dwarves were suddenly bustled into the throne room.

I sighed. Time to see if Thranduil would return the favor. I heard him stand behind me, and winced as the stairs let out a slight creak as he walked down from them.

"Unbind them. They are our guests, and will be treated as such." The sound of rustling and feet retreating made me peep out from where I was hiding to see the dwarves looking properly shocked, especially Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, rightful King under the Mountain. I apologize for the treatment of my servants." I gulped. Please, oh please oh please Thorin, please be polite, for Mahal's sake!

"What has instigated this change of manner toward us dwarves, may I ask?" I gritted my teeth to keep myself from hurling a bolt of fire towards him and singing his tongue out of his mouth. Could he not be even remotely polite!?

"I have had time to think of my wrongs, and I have come to conclude that ignoring your need was selfish of me." I silently applauded King Thrandy. Yes, he was much nicer now. I suddenly had an idea and let a small line of fire start between both Kings.

It slowly spread through the group of dwarves, snaking around their feet and then flaring up around each of them, making a flowering arc around Thorin and Thranduil. I smiled at the gasps and saw King Thranduil's mouth twitch slightly.

Thorin looked hesitant. The form of a Phoenix flew towards his head and caught his attention, before coming to rest on the hand of King Thranduil.

He seemed to make up his mind. "Then if I ask for aid, will you give it me this time?"

King Thranduil nodded. "It shall be done."

Thorin put out his hand. "Our people cannot forget, but we will try to forgive."

Thranduil's head inclined. "That is what I would ask for."

They shook hands amidst the cheers that erupted from the dwarves. I smiled softly. My work here had been done. My wings sprouted from my shoulders, and the fire disappeared. The dwarves seemed to be disappointed, but I only quietly came forward.

Gasps came from all directions, but I only slowly made my way over to both Kings. I took their hands and joined them together, a small smile on my face.

"May this truce be held forever, and may both Dwarven and Elfin kind be proud to fight along side one another once more. May the Mahal and Eru bless your quest." I slowly made my way down the hall, fading away into blackness as I reached the door.

...

I came back to resting against the scales of my Father's... Back? Wow! I sat up and crawled towards his head, leaning down to peer at his head.

I squeaked as he moved. He chuckled. "Is being there so frightening, little flame of mine?"

"Yes!" I gasped out as he shifted. I managed to finally get into a comfortable position.

I sighed in relief. "I love you Father!" It took me by surprise too.

There was a pause. "And I you, Narylfiel." I smiled and lay back, closing my eyes, content to rest for a while in the comfortable silence.

Yes, rest. I would worry about the dwarves arriving here soon later.


	13. Chapter 13

_Please don't kill me! I know that I didn't update yesterday and I'm so sorry! I was kinda lazy and had a tiny writer's block... Oh well. Excuses, I should be ashamed of myself, I know. I'm planning to update twice today to make it up to you, so look for that, please. If I don't then tomorrow. Thanks to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! You make me grin like a fool! Anyway, rant over, continue reading..._

Chapter 13

After he sensed that she had fallen asleep, his mind began to wander. He had promised her that he would try, but he had a valid reason to worry.

He was a DRAGON. And dragons, no matter how much he tried, hoard gold. And hate any other being. So then how would he control himself when it came to actually helping the dwarves?

And how would they believe him anyway? Dragons were known for their cunning and treachery.

He shifted slightly and snorted gently, remembering that his daughter was asleep. His mind wandered to her, now. She was the only one that he had ever cared for, and he was unnerved by all of the dormant feelings that she had awakened in him.

Love, for one. He was not so stupid as to not know what the feeling was. He had never really felt it so strongly before, and it frightened him to a certain point.

He huffed. Him, a dragon, a mighty, fire-breathing terror, afraid? What's more, of a tiny girl no larger than a dwarf?

A thought came to his mind- a wistful wish to be a human again, to be properly able to show affection. When he had appeared to her through their link, he had been shocked at her hug, never before having being hugged in such a manner. When she had pulled away with an apology, he had been so befuddled that he had spoken gruffly, and he regretted it. When she came back and said that she loved him- he felt even more remorse.

Though Smaug did not yet realize it, and neither did Narylfiel, Smaug had already found his purpose. To learn to love and to care for someone other than himself, for once. He was slowly regaining his human personality, and even now his mind was close to being that of a human encased in the body of a dragon.

His musings turned to concern. She was not looking very well. Her skin that had once been radiant was everyday growing more pale and pasty, her eyes were becoming more aged and dull, there were dark patches under her eyes, and she seemed to sleep more these days.

He was worried. There was nothing he could do, however. She was eating and drinking well, and there was no reason for her to be sick. He sighed and pushed his doubts of her away. She would be fine. She could not leave him. He would give his life for his little flame.

...

I collapsed on a large dais, struggling weakly to my feet and looking around. My eyes widened as I looked around. It was a truly beautiful place, full of light and golden leaves, of glowing radiance.

"Welcome, daughter of fire and flame." A smooth, feminine voice spoke.

I turned to find the white lady I had seen before standing there, smiling at me gently. I smiled shyly and curtsied. "My lady."

"Welcome to the woods of Lothlorien."

I smiled happily. "It is a bright and calm place."

"I am glad you like it, lady Phoenix."

I frowned. "Just Narylfiel, please, my lady."

She smiled. "As you wish." I sighed wearily and sank to the ground, infinitely tired.

"Your time is growing short, my dear."

I looked up, confused.

"You are confused what course to take."

I nodded warily. "Do not be afraid. Each course will end in a different path, but it is your choice to make. The answer lies within your heart."

I nodded. "I will try."

"Good. May the Eru guide you."

Everything faded.

I jerked up, then fell back on Father's scales, wearied. The lady was right. I KNEW which course to take, but I was afraid to. My heart told me that it was the best, and yet I had put it off. Could I still do this?

Yes! I must! For Father, for the dwarves. I nodded decisively. It could break and splinter into a million ways leading to disaster, but if it came to that, then so be it. I would do what I must.

It was the best way.

Mahal, Valar, Eru help me.

I know this is short, but I can't continue because it doesn't fit in with the rest. I have to move the next parts to the next chapter. Please review, as usual!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm soooo sorry everyone, but I won't be updating for just a few days, because I have a school project I need to concentrate on. I'm truly sorry. I'll try as best as possible. Forgive me! But in the meantime, enjoy! And please, review?

Chapter 14

I slid off of his scales and landed in the gold gently, laying my head against his scales. He shifted and mumbled, then spoke.

"Are you well, little flame of mine?"

I sighed. "I don't feel like I normally do," I admitted, "but it is not bad."

He looked at me, concern hidden in the swirling depths.

I shook my head. "I'm worried, Father." I said quietly. "How will I explain to the dwarves when they get here?"

He sighed. "It will be difficult to make them believe you, Narylfiel."

I gave him a look. "They WILL believe me. It is the words to explain with that I search for. I must tread carefully where this is concerned."

"And what makes you so certain that they will believe you?"

I sighed and gave in, telling him of my nightly visits. "I cannot control it, Father. I am just- there."

He just put his head down in the gold again. "I cannot say that I am completely pleased, but it is too late to be angry now."

I nodded and fell into musing, walking towards the chest of parchments and picking up a blank one, and sitting down to write in it.

I wrote carefully, trying to decide which way was best, and the minutes faded into hours as I continued to write and think.

I finally finished, coming to a conclusion and throwing the parchment away. No, a rehearsed speech would not do. I had another plan, instead.

I explained to my father, and he nodded carefully after consideration. "It might work, flame of mine. We will try."

I smiled and lay my head down on his scales. Yes, I would wait and see.

...

Smaug's eyes opened wide, his nostrils dilated. He smelled something unfamiliar- a foreign presence in his mountain.

His head reared and he shook gold off of his scales. He nudged Narylfiel and she awoke confusedly, looking up at him.

"Thief." He hissed. "I smell you. I hear you. I feel your breath. Where are you?"

...

My eyes widened. A thief? I hid on my Father's neck scales and peered down anxiously. I saw nothing. With a frown, I looked around again, confused.

The gold suddenly moved. My eyes widened.

"Come. Don't be shy. Step into the light. There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more- precious."

There was a gasp and the hobbit appeared into the light. I gasped as well.

"There you are, thief in the shadows."

"Wait!" My voice rang out and I flew up, landing beside Bilbo.

"I am familiar with him. He is no thief."

He gave me a look of understanding, and turned away.

Bilbo looked at me, shocked. "Who are you?" I sighed wistfully.

"I am here to help. Wait here for me."

I fetched the Arkenstone and flew back. "Come." Take me to your leader."

He asked no questions. Mahal, please let this work!


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes! I'm back! My project is almost over so I'm updating now! I hope that you didnt loose interest in this story... Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much everyone. Especially MiaraElerina.**

**Purplefairy11: thanks so much! Here's the keeping up part... ;)**

Chapter 15

He led me out the way he came as I wrung my hands nervously. Would Thorin think me a traitor? Would he insist on killing my Father? Would he think me evil as well?

Bilbo and I finally walked out to the rocky ledge. Thorin was immediately at our side. "You." His voice was surprised. A small smile curled on the corners of my mouth, albeit a bit shakily. "How came you here?"

I looked at him. "I was here the whole time, my Lord." My response was quiet.

"You know her, laddie?" Balin's voice was curious.

"Aye. This is the one Gandalf talked of. She has helped us the whole way." All of the dwarves looked at me with varying expressions on their faces. "So you're the one we saw in Mirkwood with the wings!" Exclaimed Ori. I smiled slightly and nodded, then twisted my hands together and spoke.

"You are here to reclaim your homeland." It was an attempt at clarification.

"Aye."

I took a deep breath. "Then I am here to help- I have already-" I took out the Arkenstone and gave it to Thorin. "The curse upon it no longer exists." I added quietly.

He took it and unwrapped it, eyes widening as he looked at it. The dwarves immediately gathered around, exclaiming over it. Thorin turned to me. "How did you get this? How did you even get into Erebor?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then spoke. "Maybe we had better sit down. It is a long tale, and I would not wish to weary you by standing."

They obliged, and I began my tale.

...

"So now that I have told you all; will you believe my word and be kind to my Father?" I wrung my hands and waited anxiously for an answer.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes. Then, "How do we know that this is true?" Asked Dwalin suspiciously. The dwarves murmured in agreement.

"We don't doubt your word, lassie, it's just that it's hard to believe." Said Balin kindly.

I nodded. "I understand very well. It is very hard to believe- but will you not come and see for yourself?"

Over the connection with my Father, I could tell that he was growing increasingly concerned over my long absence. "He grows ever concerned." I murmured absently.

"Over what?" Asked Bilbo. I turned to look at him. "Over my long absence, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." I replied with a smile. He looked properly shocked.

"How'd you know?" Asked Bofur with a queer look. I laughed quietly. "I have known every step of your journey from Bag End to here, Bofur. And I am familiar with every one of you." I stood. "His worry increases as time goes on. Will you not at least come judge for yourselves?"

They all looked first from me then to their leader. Bilbo stepped up beside me. "I will." He said boldly. "I trust you, miss-"

I smiled softly. "Narylfiel."

He cleared his throat. "Right then. Lead on for me." I gave him a swift hug and looked to the others. Some were smiling at Bilbo's squirming while the rest were frowning.

"Lead on." Came the voice of Thorin. I curtsied and disappeared quickly and quietly through the doorway. I heard their shuffling footsteps behind me as I navigated my way through the twisting, narrow hallways into the throne room.

"Father?" I called out timidly. The faint sound of clinking coins made the dwarves draw their swords- all except for Bilbo. Instead, he opted to hide behind me. I gave him a small smile of encouragement and turned back around.

"Little flame of mine. What has taken you is long to return?" His voice echoed throughout the halls, bouncing off of the pillars as he finally appeared, walking towards the landing of the staircase we had stopped on.

"Well, Father, you know how long the story of how I got here is..." I squeaked as his claws darted forwards and grabbed me, his talons curling around my small form. The dwarves yelled in shock and horror, but I just laughed delightedly as I was brought up to his nose. I hugged his nose as best I could and he nuzzled me gently. "You worried me."

"I'm sorry, Father." I replied meekly. "I didn't mean to take so long, but-" he set me down again next to the dwarves. That stared for a moment, then slowly and cautiously sheathed their swords.

Bilbo suddenly clutched my arm. "Father, this is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, and these are the dwarves of Erebor." Some of them shifted uneasily at the mention of Erebor, afraid of Smaug's reaction, but it just continued to look up at him.

"Welcome, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and dwarves of Erebor. And Thorin Oakenshield-" he seemed to struggle for a moment before finally finishing, "King under the mountain."

The dwarves had all been quiet until now, until that statement. They erupted in titters and murmurs.

Thorin stepped forwards. "And how do we know that this is not a plot of yours? How can we know the sincerity of your words?"

My Father seemed to stop a moment. "You cannot." He admitted, his head lowering for a moment in shame. "I have given no reason to- and yet, if you have heard my story, then you will know that I was not in my right frame of mind. I was accursed and wild. Now, my mind is returning." He waited for Thorin to say something.

He started out quiet but slowly increased in volume."We dwarves can never forget what you have done to Erebor and our people. You cannot undo what you have done. How will you attempt to make these things right? Are you willing to even try? Will you allow justice to be served upon you? What say you?" He roared.

My Father lowered his head fully. "I will do whatever you wish. I do not expect you to forget or forgive. I will willingly receive any justice you and your people deem right." He seemed to be visibly struggling to speak. He was still in his dragon form, and his dragon part was roaring in protest against such words, but his mind was insisting.

Thorin stopped a moment. I was trembling, and clutched Bilbo for support. What would he say? Would he insist my Father be killed? Oh Valar, please let my Father be allowed to live!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be suitably longer. This chapter is just so intense I think it needs to stay short... I think? XD**

**MiaraElaina: hehe, of course he'll live! I can't kill off Father! ;) my project- let's not even talk about it. Ewww. Oh, and I swear, your mention of love seeing this updated- you're making me sniffle 'cause every author wants to hear that! LOVE YOU! You so make my whole day with comments... Anyway, read on! Rant over.**

Chapter 16

The halls were quiet and tension slowly increased until it was so thick I could have sworn that I could literally cut it with a knife- or maybe even light my fire and something would explode or let off visible smoke.

"Then we will accept your help. We cannot forget, but we will try to forgive." Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, spoke.

All of the Dwarves let out a mighty cheer. I stood on my tiptoes as my Father smiled a toothy grin and roared. In spite of themselves, the dwarves started a bit. I flew up to Father's nose and hugged his scales tightly. He nuzzled me fondly.

"I'm so happy, Father!" I said with a smile. Tears sparkled in my eyes. I flew back down, unaware that the dwarves were shocked at the sight of Smaug watching me fondly as I landed.

I hugged Bilbo enthusiastically and grinned at his flustered stutters. "Oh come on, Bilbo." I teased. "Surely you're not embarrassed at that." He just squeaked and shook his head, crimson. I giggled and walked away to give him space. "Adorable." I shook my head out of fondness for the hobbit and suddenly found myself next to Dwalin.

My eyes widened slightly and I moved away with murmured apology. He turned to look at me and I disappeared behind Thorin, clutching his arm instinctively... For some reason, Dwalin had always scared me... Don't ask why. I don't know.

Thorin looked at me, confused, and I noticed that I was clutching his arm and let go, stuttering an apology, only to back into Bofur. He caught me with a, "Woah there lass!" And I leaped out of his arms only to stumble sideways into Fili. He caught me and winked down at me. If it was even possible, I turned even redder and leapt out of HIS arms only to fall back on my behind, sprawled with reckless grace on the stone floor...

I leapt up and caught the brown eyes of Kili, who winked at me, and with a squeak, I used my wings and flew towards my Father. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "I haven't been around people for so long-" I turned and promptly fled into the safety of my Father. He chuckled along with the dwarves. "Come now, Narylfiel. You landed in a graceful position befitting my daughter." I scowled into his eye. "Father, hang grace!" I shrieked. "I'm not used to being around any other being than my fire-breathing, scaled-Mahal-my bloody FATHER!" I railed, cheeks crimson in embarrassment. I kicked a scale in his nose, and, very uncharacteristically, dissolved in tears.

I wailed, unable to help it, falling from his nose onto the piles of gold. All of the tears that had been stored up in me from years of not being able to cry came spilling out as the dam broke. After nothing but silence for a moment, I heard the sound if footsteps pounding and the shuffles of my Father above me. The sound grew nearer and I suddenly felt myself being drawn into a pair of arms. I buried my face into the person's shoulder, muffling my sobs. I was only vaguely aware of people talking quietly, and making soothing noises. A pair of small hands suddenly wrapped around me and I clutched them tightly.

A few minutes later, I looked up, exhausted, but feeling like all of Arda had fallen off of my shoulders, and saw the concerned faces of all of the dwarves. Unable to resist the irony of the situation, I burst into hysterical laughter. "Well, that was- graceful." I choked, tears of laughter making me blink rapidly. The sound of dwarves laughing made me smile even more. Bifur, who had been, surprisingly, the one to hold me, smiled and spoke in Khuzdul. I tilted my head and signed to him. His face lit up and he signed excitedly back. /glad you feel better/ I grinned and turned to the owner of the small hands- Bilbo.

"Thank you." I said softly, with a smile. I looked up at my Father and flew up to him with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to-" he shook his head, and I smiled relievedly.

"What do we do now?" My question, directed at Thorin, made everyone pause. Yes, what would we do now? Erebor was- no, reclaimed wasn't the right word- anyway, it was THEIRS again, in any case, so, yeah. What would they do now?

Thorin looked up grimly. "We start cleaning up."

I sighed. This, was going to take a LONG time. And confusion... I think I'm feeling the beginnings of a headache.

As always, review please!


	17. Chapter 17

**alrighty! In answer to MiaraElaina, I have posted a bit faster than I normally would- but beware, I'm spoiling you! XD thanks to all those who have followed and favorited so far! I so love you all! Okay, so this one is a bit longer and more filled with humor- and I figured since the dwarves didn't have to escape from Mirkwood that Kili wasn't shot- blah blah blah. You get the point. **

**MiaraElaina: I so love you! And I'm so happy you love reviewing- it makes me happy too. I'm so eager to read another chapter of yours- hope you update soon! Does Dwalin really scare you too? I'm kinda(?) Glad... I guess. But honestly, I like Dwalin- I see the makings of a softy somewhere in there. XD I hope you like this chapter... **

**grace4735x: thanks for your comment! I know, right? I just hope the relationship isn't too cheesy: as you see, I didn't immediately make him adore her- or vice versa, for that matter. **

**anyway, that done, go on and read! And PLEASE, review? By the way, I'm planning on making a Lord of the Rings story featuring Faramir and my OC. No romance! Just brother and sister bonding. Can you tell me if you would be interested in even giving it a try? (Crosses fingers) ahem, on with the story!**

Chapter 17

My Father slowly lifted the large pillar and and began taking it outside. We were clearing out all of the broken pillars and large rock pieces- or rather, Father was. I sighed as I bent over again, helping the others pick up the dead bodies and moving them to burn them. There were too many to give them each a proper burial, but Ori was occasionally told to write down the name of one that was recognized.

My Father had been unable to help with this task, not only being too big, but whining with grief and sorrow, tail tucked between legs in shame at his deeds. Even though I had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault because he had been under a curse. He didn't listen and took all of the blame. To be honest, I was proud of him that he would be so humble as to admit he was to fault- for surely such a thing takes courage and strength- but in my opinion, he was taking it a little too far. He HAD been under a curse, after all...

I stood, back aching, and sighed. "Surely there is a faster way to do this!" I exclaimed, irritated. The dwarves just shook their heads and continued on their work. I flopped down, eyebrows drawn together in thought. Then it came to me. A little burst of fire lit above my head as an idea came to me (literally!).

I scrambled back up. I wasn't sure if it would work, but... I could always try. A burst of fire lit around each of the bodies, and I lifted my hands, praying it would work. I strained as the fires slowly lifted, noticing with relief that the bodies went along with it, and gathering them together, moved them to the place where the pyre was to be set.

I sighed with relief and lowered my arms, trembling with exertion. I flopped down, feeling slightly dizzy, and took a deep breath. The dwarves gathered around me, congratulating me and asking if I was alright. I just smiled up at them dazedly and nodded.

...

Next task: move the treasure to the treasure rooms. I sighed. This was going to be one of the hardest tasks of all. Erebor would be re-cleaned and restored, but in the meantime, we would have to do the most obvious cleanups first. And moving the treasure was one of them.

The task, as I would later admit, was to a certain point actually FUN! To see the dwarves exclaim over this and that and show every one the interesting jewel they had found- whatnot whatnots. On and on. Father was helping us by shoving the gold as best he could into the treasure rooms, using his claws and nose and tail- like I said, as best he could.

I grabbed handfuls of gold and gems and jewels and piled them into barrels- Father would empty them out into the treasure rooms and then bring them back to be refilled. Once in a while I would use my fire to move large objects or a particularly large pile I would find. At this rate, it would take at least three days to finish this task off, we guessed.

In the meantime, we used the time and effort to do more than just work. We would joke around and basically get to know each other better- to bond, so to speak. The Durin brothers, Kili and Fili, always made me laugh like crazy, along with Bilbo.

I had officially unofficially adopted the brave hobbit as my own brother- which, to be honest, he was rather happy about. Not that he would mention that out loud to anyone but me.

The four of us were called the trouble-makers, seeing as we were always playing pranks on the rest and laughing our heads off at each other. We were as thick as theives, and they had also officially unofficially adopted me as their sister... I was truly honored.

The Ri brothers, as I took to calling them, were the ones who always were the most gullible. I would collapse on the gold laughing at their fright caused by Kili's embellished stories of running into a haunted ax in the hallways, wielded by a dwarven ghost. The rest of the dwarves would look at me and try their very best not to laugh- the best they could manage was to shake their heads, but with a smile on their faces. The oldest ones, anyway.

I had privately heard Thorin confide to Dwalin that he thought my presence was good for the rest of the dwarves- I wasn't dropping no eaves, I swear! It was purely accidental! Of course, I told no one and just kept being myself.

Ori was a sweet thing and kept asking me for stories to put in his account of their adventure. He made me smile at times at his innocence. Dori and Nori- Dori was always motherly and kept pestering me to take a break, while Nori just decided to show his affections by pilfering my food whenever he could- if the others hadn't told me, I would never had known that he liked me. Oh well.

Bofur- geez! He was so cheerful and happy that I took to calling him uncle Bofur- which didn't go overly well from his point of view because if all of the teasing he got about his age. I managed to shut them all up by telling them to because they were just jealous. Needless to say, it worked.

Bifur was my fast friend and agony aunt, or uncle? Anyway, whenever I needed someone to listen, he was there. I also paid a lot of attention to him and made the toy maker happy by signing to him often and listening with rapt attention to his stories- fascinating!

Bombur didn't talk much, but I liked him nonetheless for his cheery disposition in spite of all of the teasing he got by way of his size. Not to mention his food is to DIE, no KILL for. Everything Smaug and I managed to bring back, he made it good. We had no lack of food, that's to be said as a fact, anyhow.

Let's see, I've mentioned Fili and Kili and Bilbo already- ah yes, Balin. He was the wise one and peacemaker of the group. He often watched me when he though I wasn't looking, and so far, I don't really know what he thinks of me. All I know was that he was thankful to me for reversing the curse of the Arkenstone. That's it. Oh well.

Oin the master healer- he just made me laugh at his deafness-induced remarks. That's all I can say.

Gloin- I just have a feeling that the son he braggs about will become great in the future- but when I told him I made sure to warn him that I was no fortune-teller.

Thorin- total father figure! Even if he was stiff, I understood the reason behind that well. And anyway, it was well known that it was my daily goal to make him smile at least once. And if I made him laugh it was a bonus. Many if the dwarves bet on me each day to see if I could- I rarely failed, though. Maybe it was because at the end of the day I used what I called to Kili-look. Puppy dog eyes and tears pooling- I will never be able to thank Kili enough for teaching me that- wait, no, because I'm not immune to it either! Never mind.

Finally, Dwalin. Oh boy. He has never ceased to scare me yet, and all of the dwarves tease both him and I mercilessly about it. I just tell them that he just DOES, but he never says anything about it. Whenever he speaks to me I jump. I can't help it! Though if I'm not wrong, I think he has some form of fondness for me, if just gratitude for helping them. Oh well. I've said that a lot, haven't I?

The day is nearly over now, and I've managed to make Thorin smile twice (yippee!). I yawned and flopped onto my pallet next to my Father. I have not forgotten him. The dwarves are getting used to the idea of a friendly dragon and some even go so far as to tease Smaug of being a 'softy.' He just snorts at that. He sometimes tries to crack a joke, and most of the dwarves get it after a moment- so yeah, he's pretty happy as far as that goes. I just wonder now, as I fall asleep to the sounds of the dwarves humming, when Gandalf will arrive- and whether or not I can convince Thorin to give the elves their rightful gems.

takes a deep breath. So, how was it? I spent a nice while writing it... But enjoyably!


	18. Chapter 18

**okay, so here's the next chap.. Sorry I posted this a little late, but i was busy today and whatnot, so, yeah. Life is hard. *sighs* well! thanks to those who have followed and favorited! as usual! and especially to those who have reviewed! Love you! So, if I post a Lord of the Rings fic, will you guys be interested in trying it? Gimme a thought, please? **

**MiaraElaina: as usual, love you! I can't help but reply to you, whether or not I really need to XD It just makes me happy. *dances around* oh! and I can't believe I forgot to favorite you! You rock! Anyway, on with the story, right?**

**Purplefairy11: thanks! I will! **

**Anyway, on with the story... Wait a minute, I forgot to mention... Please review, as usual? One more thing, I own nothing... Maybe in a way I own Kili and Fili's mother... DISclaimer? XD go on and read!**

Chapter 18

I woke up with a stretch and a yawn, only to hear the laughter of the dwarves. I cracked an eye open and saw the dwarves gathered next to breakfast, grinning at me and tossing a few coins back and forth. My eyes shot open. "You just so didn't!" I shrieked. "Who started it!?"

The dwarves all pointed to the squirming Bofur. I moaned and banged my head against Father's side. They had bet on whether I would wake up right at breakfast time or after. They had done so with my Father before... I huffed and stood, cracking my knuckles, a gleam in my eye.

The dwarves immediately looked scared. "Bofur, be prepared this afternoon." Was all I said before marching away to clean up, but the hoots of the dwarves and the moaning of Bofur was all it took to make me grin. Afternoon was sparring time. And the dwarves knew that I was good with a target as far as arrows and throwing knives. Sword fighting they had yet to see. Hmmm, maybe I would make it look like I was- maybe. Maybe not. I grinned.

After breakfast, the day began with the usual grunting and huffing about blasted treasure; but we threw ourselves into the work with abandon, singing gaily and telling tales cheerily. I scored a bag of gold after cracking a dragon joke and making even Thorin laugh heartily. I pocketed it with a smirk at Kili and Fili, who had decided to bet against me today.

Kili called: "Hey Bilbo, buddy! How are ya feeling?" Bilbo growled at the nickname given him by Fili and Kili and refused to answer the question, muttering under his breath rebelliously.

I grinned next to him where we were crouched by the gold, scooping it into barrels. "I can teach you how to wield your walking stick pretty well, Bilbo. A nice crack it would make, don'tcha think?" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I will take you up on that some other time, Naryl." He replied dryly. I frowned. Bilbo would have to learn some kind of fighting soon. He couldn't be defenseless, at any cost. I sighed wearily as I thought about Gandalf. Where in Arda was he?

...

The sound of a booming "Hello!" Made me drop everything and leap up, running at full tilt and throwing myself into the arms of the bearer of that voice.

"Gandalf!" I cried, hugging him tightly. I had been worried about the wizard so much! He chuckled and hugged me in return. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a watery smile and let him go. The dwarves crowded around and began firing question after question.

I flitted away to Father and scrambled up to his nose, hugging the scales as I normally did. He gave me a toothy smile and I looked into his eye to see the man there. I reached out but hung my head as he disappeared. "Do not be sad, daughter of flame. He will be given to you soon." A soft voice whispered through my head. I looked up, confused, but then shook it off. Who was I to question it? Nevertheless, I wondered.

I looked at the pointy hat as it finally bobbed through the crowd of dwarves and came up to my Father. "Smaug the great. I am happy to see you and meet you." He bowed with a flourish. My Father bowed as well. "As am I."

I clapped my hands happily and then yelped as I slipped and fell from his nose and landed in a heap on the gold. "Bloody height." I grumbled, glaring at the dwarves as they laughed at me heartily. I rolled my eyes and got back up with a wince. Bofur was so going to pay.

...

I grabbed the sword and hefted it in my hands. It was, of course, a flaming sword. The hilt was on fire, but the blade had materialized into a platinum edge. It was beautiful but deadly. It was perfectly balanced for me, and I spun it in my hands with practiced grace. Except that I do not remember ever practicing. It just came to me naturally.

"Come on Bofur!" I called. "I'm ready!" I called cheerily, spinning the blade with a flourish. I was wearing my combat suit and had already done warm ups.

He walked forwards, sword in hand, and we slowly circled, sizing each other up. (No pun intended...) he attacked with practiced movements, spotting a place and slashing at it. I countered it, content to just stay on the defensive and wear him out.

He began bearing down, cutting faster and harder. I ducked and spun and rolled, slashing where necessary and countering the ones I couldn't dodge. I heard the cheering of the Dwarves and felt the watchful eyes of three people in particular: Thorin, Gandalf, and Smaug.

I finally decided it was time. I didn't tune out the sounds- instead, I melded myself into them. Listened to them and moved with the flow. I immersed myself in my movements, hearing everything slow down, heard the beating of my heart, heard the roaring of the blood and adrenaline through my veins, heard the faint clashing of steel against steel, and the breathing of both Bofur and I.

I moved according to instinct, and slowly rose to the offensive. I barely registered what was happening. My movements were a deadly and graceful dance, spinning and ducking, slashing and dancing in and out. I would land in one place and bound in the complete opposite than expected, whirling around him, forcing him to continually turn. With one last slash, I heard all sounds stop.

I blinked and came back to the sound of my harsh breathing and found myself pinning Bofur to the ground, his sword in my hand and both of them crossed at his throat. I smiled apologetically and helped him up, giving him his sword back.

The roar of the dwarves hit me and physically knocked me off my feet. They crowded around me. "Are you alright?" "That was amazing!" "How did you do that?" "Have you been practicing?" "I've never seen anything like that!"

I heard the laughter if Gandalf as he pushed his way through the dwarves and made it to my side. "Clam down! Can't you see your suffocating her?" He scolded good-naturedly. They immediately backed off. I grinned. "Thank you for your compliments. Yes, I am fine. I don't know what happened- it just came naturally. No, I have not practiced. I think it comes from being who I am." I smiled as they grinned at my method of answering them.

Little did I know that while I was receiving hugs, patiently bearing Dori's motherly fussing, Oin's constant prodding to see if I was alright, and Bifur's continuous approving pats, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, was thinking to himself that perhaps he had underestimated Bilbo Baggins after all. Perhaps Gandalf was right. Perhaps the littlest beings can be the most surprising.

a bit more cranky than usual, figured it needed something of the sort. Okay, don't forget to write something the little box right below.. Please? Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**im sorry, my internet went all weird on me and I couldn't update till now... Sorry. But anyway, another apology if this chapter seems weirs, but I wasn't sure how to do it exactly... But I promise that the next one will be better. Thanks to all!**

**ILuffsNicoDiAngelo: thanks so much!**

**purplefairy11: I am beginning to become fond of your always-the-same comments... Refreshingly constant. No sarcasm intended!**

**MiaraElerina: oh yes, poor Bofur... Thanks! By the way, do you like the character Faramir from LOTR? **

Chapter 19

I paused for a moment, leaning back on my heels, and sighed wearily, hanging my head. I was exhausted. **These** days I was feeling weaker and weaker, and I wondered what the cause could be. I slept more, too.

I rose to my feet and tottered over to my pallet, slumping down and moaning. "Narylfiel?" My Father's voice asked. I heard the rest of the dwarves' talking cease and knew they were looking at me. I sighed and looked up. "Do you mind if I rest for a little while?" I asked wearily. The dwarves assured me that it was alright, so I lay my head back down and promptly fell asleep.

The world rushed on and on until I was deposited gently on a floor. I looked up to see the White Elven Lady looking at me. I scrambled to my feet with a totter, but then righted myself and bowed. She smiled gently and came forwards.

"My dear one, your time is growing short. I have foreseen that in the battle to come, you will be victorious. And yet you will pay the price. Have courage, dear heart. Your Father will come to you soon. Have strength. May the Valar grant you strength and courage to go on until the time comes." Her last words were a mere whisper as everything faded away.

I came to with a start to see all of the dwarves looking down at me worriedly. I scrambled to my feet, feeling better. "Are you alright!?" Was the immediate question. I frowned. "Yes."

"Thank goodness! You were asleep for a whole day!" I was baffled, but thankful nonetheless. I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. I think the stress and the hard work finally caught up to me." They nodded, and all dispersed, leaving Gandalf at my side. He eyed me knowingly. "Who is the white lady?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "The lady Galadriel." He replied softly. I nodded slowly. "Okay..." My voice trailed off. What did she mean my time was nearing? I puzzled it over for a moment before deciding that I would know once it came, and shrugged it off, standing.

Until there came a shout and Bilbo came running into the hall. "There is an army coming!" He shouted, bending over double for breath. Everyone crowded around him, asking questions. "Listen!" He shouted crossly. "I don't know why they're here but can we just ask Gandalf what to do?" The dwarves hushed up and looked to Gandalf expectantly. "We shall go out to meet them, and greet them civilly."

Never mind Thorin's grumbles.

...

"Welcome, Bard of Laketown, to Erebor." Announced Gandalf.

Bard and his army looked at him and then bowed as well. "We have come to assist in what way we can." He replied grimly.

"With what, may I ask?"

He was given an incredulous stare. "With Smaug and the army." He replied as though it were obvious.

"Smaug we have no problems with, but what army?" Piped up Bilbo, confused.

He gave Bilbo a glance. "Have you not heard? There is an army of orcs on the march for Erebor. There will be here by tomorrow." The dwarves burst into incredulous talking and murmurs. "Have you defeated Smaug, then?"

Gandalf gave me a look. "That is long story. I suggest that your men get comfortable while we tell you a tale."

...

Bard leaned back, fixing me with a stare. "Are you not the girl that helped me, once?" I nodded nervously. "I see. Since you are a wizard I will not dispute your word. And what will you do of the army?"

Gandalf sighed and gave me a look. I knew what he meant. I nodded and silently stood, slipping away to find Thorin.

"Thorin!" I called. I finally found him and asked to speak with him. He nodded and I stood aside with him next to a pillar.

"We must ask for help from the elves of Mirkwood. This army is large. We cannot defeat them with only ourselves and the men. Not even if other dwarves could get here could we manage." I said urgently. "It is necessary that we use the alliance for good."

He fixed me with a look. "Why would they come?" He asked testily. "They did not come when-"

Fed up with hearing the same thing again, I exploded in annoyance. "You have made a bloody ALLIANCE with them! Were you deaf and blind when you were in Mirkwood!? Have you forgotten what he said!? King Thranduil would not humble himself unless he meant it! I have not helped you and thrown MYSELF into YOUR cause so you could hold on to the PAST! It is OVER! And whether or not YOU will ask, I will."

I walked away in irritation, leaving a stunned King behind me. I had never even gotten close to becoming angry before, much less exploded so. I knew that the last part would be a barb to him: he would not allow me to go to ask for help, knowing that it would make it seem as though he were sending a GIRL to ask FOR him. Not very nice for his pride, ego, or reputation.

So I left him there, speechless and shocked, while I walked away in a fume.

What I didn't know was that Gandalf had heard me and had smiled approvingly under the brim of his pointy hat.

A little sentence in the little box in the little corner a little ways below? Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry this is late... I was busy, as usual. Oh well. Anyway, OMGosh! I CANNOT believe how many favorites and follows this has gotten! Thank you so much! *dances around* I so love you all! Here's the next update... Can't believe we are already at chapter 20! Thanks to all who are reading... It's going to get intense soon! Thanks again!**

**Irishmadhatter3: here is the answer to your question. ;) and yes, I will do some more interaction soon. **

**Cartec677: here you go! Thanks for the enthusiasm!**

**purplefairy11: yes, again, thanks... And here you go!**

**miaraElerina: as usual, love you! Not anymore! And yes, I like Legolas too, as you'll see here. ;) brother relationship only! He's all yours... Yippee, I get a sister! *shrieks* haha! make Tauriel jealous. Yes, I am going on... I am thinking about posting a story on him... Would you be willing to give it a try? And no, it wouldn't affect this story... Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 20

After I had sufficiently cooled off enough to be only annoyed, I sought out paper and pen and sat down to write. I wrote to Legolas and King Thranduil.

Dear Brother and Adar,

Firstly, I miss you lots, dear brother of mine. I am sorry I have not come to visit- unfortunately, I was and am still quite busy. Adar, I am sorry I have not come since the last time: I am afraid that that also is due to my exhaustion from being so busy.

Now, I have a favor to ask of you both. (Insert my long story from the beginning).

Now that you know, will you be so kind as to host me and my Father for a little while? Just enough time to ask a favor of you. Please return your answer as soon as possible...

Yours always, Narylfiel, daughter of Fire.

And so I sent the message on a small Phoenix of fire. It would return with a letter, I hoped. Preferably soon, too. I sighed wistfully and watched it disappear just as I heard someone call my name.

I turned to see Thorin standing there, and bowed. He strode forwards. "Forgive me." His voice was gruff but apologetic. "I spoke out of turn. You were right."

I smiled softly and nodded. "As am I for speaking so harshly- I am rather tired these days." I added by way of explanation.

He nodded and I proceeded to tell him what I had done. He listened with attention and agreed to come with me should Adar say yes... Don't ask me to repeat what he said when he learned that I called Thranduil Adar. Let's just say that I was tempted to cover my ears and leave it at that, shall we?

...

I now find myself laughing at a teetering King under the mountain as he slides off of my Father's back in front of Mirkwood as he gives me a murderous glare. "Mahal, if I had known flying was so-" he cut himself off and attempted to right himself.

I doubled over in laughter and gasped out: "To think that I would have ever seen King Thorin afraid of flying-!"

I finally managed to right myself and looked to the gates to find my brother at the head of the party that had come out to greet us. I pitched myself forwards and flung my arms around him, successfully catching him off guard as we took a tumble to my laughter. "Brother!" I squealed, hugging him tightly.

He was startled for a moment, but then laughed softly and hugged me back. "Would you mind terribly if I got up out of the dirt?" He asked good-naturedly. I scrambled back up and held my hand out, feeling again the soothing vines creep over me with a smile. "Sorry. How is Adar?" I asked, catching the startled looks of the elves and Smaug and Thorin. He cleared his throat and gave me a look that was clearly a brother-to-little-sister chiding. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and then cleared my throat.

"Father, King Thorin, this is my Brother, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Legolas, this is my Father Smaug and King Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to Mirkwood." I finished the introductions and then tugged on Legolas' sleeve. "Please?" I begged, squirming. "I wanna see Adar." I wailed.

I could see that he was mentally face-palming. "As a princess of Mirkwood you should be more regal." He scolded. "Go on, Noldorin. I will take it from here." He added wearily. I grinned. "Just call if you need me, Lord Thorin, Father!" I called, scampering away.

"Narylfiel!" I heard my Father roar after me. "I expect an explanation!" I heard him sigh as my laughter floated across the air as I left.

I burst into the throne room to a startled Thranduil, a few guards chasing after me. "Forgive us, my Lord, this-"

"Let her stay. She is my daughter." He cut them off. They retreated quickly, confusion and shock coloring their faces. I paused, then ran to him and threw my arms around him. "Adar!" I squealed. He froze for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around me in return. "Are you well?" He asked softly. I answered him with a large smile. He returned a small one as I began chattering.

...

"We will provide aid. We will be there."

The negotiations were finally over, to my relief. I laid against my Father with a sigh. He nuzzled me fondly as I smiled softly. I snuggled into his claw and looked into his eye of molten rock. The man was there, looking pained. Tears welled in my eyes again, but I shoved them back. I knew that my Father would be returned to me one day. I smiled wistfully.

"Noldorin?" My brother's voice called softly. I was set down and I walked to him, looking up expectedly. "You are aware that you are immortal, yes?" I paused then blinked, confusion twisting my face.

"No." I replied.

He gave me a look. "Adar wishes to talk with you." I nodded and looked to Lord Thorin. He nodded to says he would wait and I followed Adar into his library.

"Sit, daughter. I have something you should read." He handed me a book and I took it. I read the cover slowly. "The Phoenix and the Flame."

I looked up at him. "Hannon le, Adar. I will read it." He nodded and I left, clutching the book in my hands. There was a small red stone on the top and it glowed as soon as my hands touched it. What was this book that I should feel connected to it?

...

"Well done, Naryl. We will be prepared for the morrow. Now, everyone get rest. We will need it for the battle." Everything had been prepared and were just wandering about aimlessly when we arrived. Gandalf gave the order and everyone scattered. I chose a small spot and curled up with the book.

The stone glowed red, and as I touched it, wanting to open the book, it fell out into my hand with a hiss and pop. And I watched with wonder as my skin began to glow.

the box! A small sentence! Doesn't get simpler! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**warning! If this doesn't make you pull out tissues, next chap most certainly wil... Anyway, on with the story! Review please? PLEASE?**

**MiaraElerina: OMGosh! It's so intense, isn't it!? It made me scream in frustration for December... **

**Purplefairy11: I will... I hope ;)**

Chapter 21

As I glowed, I looked back at the stone. It "grew" a silver chain and wrapped itself around my arm, continuing to glow. My eyes widened and I stared at it for a while, awed, before looking back to the book. It slowly creaked open to a page. I began to read it.

The one who reads this is blessed of the Valar. May you find the desire of your heart.

It opened to another page.

You, Phoenix, have been given a task. Are you willing to follow it to the end? Even if it means sacrificing something precious? Are you willing to see the prophecy fulfilled?

The book slammed closed, and I took that to be a clear command of "think and answer." I thought. Was I? Would I give anything, everything, my life, if it came to that? It WAS the prophecy... I sighed. "Yes." I said aloud, softly. "I would even give my life." There was a pause, and the book slowly creaked open once more.

"You have made your choice. It is up to you to follow it. You know what could happen should you fail.

I shivered.

Fear not, for what you desire most will be given you. Be safe, and know that the Eru has blessed you.

It closed again softly. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was immortal. Blessed by the Eru. I knew what I wanted most. Tears slowly splashed against the book cover, and I swiped them away impatiently.

I sighed and grabbed the book. I set it away next to my pallet and sank into sleep. I would be ready for tomorrow.

...

"Du Bekâr!" Thorin's shout made me shiver involuntarily.

Troops were massed and ready for the invasion of the orcs and goblins... Not to mention wargs. I took a deep breath next to Bilbo. I would protect him no matter what. I made sure to also keep Thorin and Kili and Fili in my sights too.

I saw Legolas and Adar over with the other elves, tensed and waiting. Father was behind me. I pushed my wings out and hefted the blade in my hands. Bilbo fidgeted with Sting. Gandalf was ready with Glamdring and his staff.

And then, it came. The marching of feet, the sounds of war. The shout and the growls of wargs. Gundabad wargs, as if it couldn't get worse, I thought bitterly. They topped the rise and then seemed to freeze at the sight of the ready and waiting troops before them. A white warg and a white Orc appeared. I closed my eyes.

Black speech rolled into my ears and I cringed. Until the shout came. And was answered with elven horns and the yells of dwarves and men. "Du Bekâr!" And we charged into the fray.

I found myself back to back with Bilbo, calling fiery daggers to my hands and plunging my sword into any Orc to goblin who got too close. I shuddered as a blob of black blood splatters at my feet, but said nothing. "Bilbo!" I yelled in warning. He ducked and a moment later a heard the pained dying cry of an Orc to the matching sound of a sickening crunch.

Making a bubble of fire around the both of us, I managed to catch sight of Thorin and his nephews, who I noted were doing well. I sent a bubble of fire around them as well, but allowing them to see out and still fight. They seemed startled before accepting it and plunging in furiously.

I looked up to see a blast of carefully aimed fire and heard the shrieks of orcs as I smiled grimly. I could see Father bending down to snap a few up in his teeth and crunch them. I looked around helplessly. Even with Father, things were not going well. There were just so many!

A scream made me whip around to see Thorin fall, the white Orc sneering at him on the ground. I let out a scream of my own and plunged forwards, leaving a bubble around Bilbo and standing in front of the white Orc. I grabbed my dagger and sent it into the heart of the white warg. With a sickening gurgle and crunch, it fell, dead.

Azog sneered at me. "You will fall." He sneered. "He is my quarry."

"Never!" I screamed defiantly. "I would see myself dead first!" He chuckled darkly. "So be it." I faintly heard Thorin pleading for me not to, but I ignored it and plunged into the fight.

Azog brought his mace down, and I ducked out of harm's way. He snarled as I continued to dodge his increasingly frantic-growing strikes. But he finally got me in the side. I let out a scream of agonized pain, falling to the ground. I heard several voices scream my name, but I just looked up at Azog. I knew. Mahal, I knew. This was my time. It was time. Flames erupted from me and around me.

I stood shakily and I didn't need a mirror to see that my eyes were pure flames. Azog stepped back and suddenly burst into flames, letting out a yell of denial as he fell. He was soon no more than a pile of ashes. My wings grew even larger as I stooped by Thorin's side. I closed my eyes and pressed my healing fire to his side. He gave me thanks as it healed. I smiled weakly and stood.

I walked through the fray. Into the very middle of the field. My whole body felt like I was on fire. I found myself thinking about everyone I loved. Father. Adar. My brother. Mithrandir. Bilbo. The dwarves. I would give my life for them. My people. All races. I accepted them all.

I swallowed, tears gathering in my throat. I looked down to see that I had risen above the field. The whole battle had stopped, and everyone was staring at me, orcs, goblins, and wargs included. I smiled at all of the people I loved, tears gathering thickly in my eyes. I wish I could have told them. All of them. How much I loved them.

"It is my decision. Better I than anyone else." I said softly. Then the flames engulfed my vision. Pain erupted behind my eyelids and the whole world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**so, heres the long-awaited chapter! Yay! The story's not over yet, though, so please don't think that it is. No, far from it. There's still a lot to happen... Please please please review! I need to know what you thought! By the way, please read this to Amy Guess- Tears of an Angel. It just makes it so much better. You can just type it in on youtube and it will be the first one. Thanks again!**

**Irishmadhatter3: yeah! Got you! *cackles* sorry. Anyway, ahem, here you go... Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**MiaraElerina: I have no idea when you get the movie, but... Anyway, here is the chapter! Yes, I saved Thorin... Hehe. I nearly cried writing this chapter.**

**purplefairy11: yes! Here you go! **

**Love you all! Please review! I don't own anything but myself, Narylfiel... And maybe glorfindel-*cough cough hack* sorry! My brain has wandered and I don't know where it's gone! Going to get it back... (Brain:) but you know that you lov- (me:) shut up! **

Chapter 22

Smaug looked up as the orcs he was about to scoop up stopped trying to attack him and looked away to the center of the field. He swore his breath stopped as he saw his daughter in the middle of the field (or rather above it), her wings double their normal size, her eyes two balls of flame, her hair glowing like molten gold mixed with brass, and all of her intensified in the flames that roared around her feet.

Her eyes slowly roamed all of the people, pausing over a few, her face increasingly softening as she continued to scan the field. Her eyes finally met his and her eyes misted slightly. He took a half step forwards at the look on her face. A look of love and promise. Her face, illuminated by the flames, seemed to glow with fondness.

"It is my decision. Better I than anyone else." Her voice, though soft, suddenly seemed to carry loud and clear across the field. A feeling of foreboding suddenly twisted his heart, but before he could do anything, her face lifted and the flames erupted from her body, hiding her from view.

A shock wave ran across the field, and behind it came a fiery wall. Balls of fire protected the men, elves, and dwarves, while all of the orcs and goblins were swallowed by the fire and burned, screaming. Then silence fell across the field. The cringing beings who had been spared looked around, awe and shock on their faces. But he didn't feel the relief that was clearly portrayed on their faces.

All he could do was stand there, his mind going into overdrive as he stared at the pile of ashes that was now in the center of the field as the realization suddenly hit him. He knew. Eru help him he knew. What she meant. What the look meant. She was gone. Sacrificed herself for the ones that she loved. And his heart shattered. Broke into a million pieces that rose to his eyes.

...

Thorin had stopped, awed at the display of sheer power. Until a roar echoed across the fields- so loudly and so filled with pain and heartbreak that he fell to his knees, covering his ears and cringing at the sound. He, King under the mountain.

Once the roar had stopped, he slowly rose, dazed, to see Smaug thundering across the fields. Into the middle. And bile suddenly rose in his throat as he realized what the dragon was heading for- a pile of ashes.

He vaguely felt everyone look to the dragon, but all he could do was feel crashing guilt and sorrow. He had treated her cruelly that ONE time, and although he knew that she had forgiven him, he still felt guilt. He had never thanked her for all she had done for them and their cause. Gandalf had told him all.

He felt his feet start to run for the middle, and heard several other feet head after him, from all directions. As he collapsed beside the pile of ashes, he felt tears well in his eyes. Of gratitude. Of the sting of loss. And the remembrance of how young she was- and most of all, the ones that loved her beyond words.

...

Legolas froze as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the field, tears filing his eyes at the sight of the ashes and others that were already there. He also fell to his knees, head bowed. Despite the fact that he hadn't known her for long, he felt as though she was truly his little sister. His Adar had adopted her as his own- she was a princess of Mirkwood. His beloved nessa oone. (Little sister) He buried his face in his hands. His Adar had looked happy for once in a long time when she had called him her Adar. And now she was gone.

"Noldorin." He whispered brokenly. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he didn't need to look up to know that it was his Father. He could feel the grief in his Adar's touch. And both of them grieved openly, not caring if even mortals or dwarves saw the tears that pooled. No, instead they let their tears mix with those of the dwarves. Forget about the hate that ran between them. This rose above all of that. This was grief for a loved one. And they knew that she would be smiling if she could see them now.

...

Smaug saw all of the Dwarves and elves gather, and cry together. His own tear landed on the ground, hissing and steaming from the fire that was within him.

His heart was broken. Would anyone accept him now, now that she was gone? Would he fade without her? What would he do?

In agony, he let out another roar and began clawing at his scales. His heart was breaking! It HURT! He clawed at his scales until there were clear claw marks, and then collapsed on the ground as pain racked his body. He thrashed.

What was happening to him?! He roared in agony. It felt like his bones were being stretched, his muscles being ripped- until he suddenly stilled.

The pain was gone, and all that was left was a dull ache and the feeling of being so much-smaller. And lighter. And more vulnerable.

He slowly stirred, and ignoring the pain that throbbed through his body, raised him self shakily. He stood and wobbled. What!?

He looked down at himself and promptly crashed to the ground, in unbalance and shock. He had- he had TWO legs. He looked himself over frantically. Hands, not claws; he had skin, not scales; he reached up and promptly jerked his hands away. He had HAIR!

Then he remembered, and forgot about himself. He crawled over to the ashes and threw back his head. A scream left his throat as he clawed at the ground. He looked down at the ashes and suddenly noticed a red jewel on a silver chain on top of the pile. He frowned and then jerked in shock as the chain flew towards his arm and clung there like a lifeline.

And then the stone began to glow. Bright, fiery red. And the pile of ashes began to glow as well.

...

Gandalf bowed his head, but smiled. He knew what she had done. And he could not have wished for better.

...

Bilbo was sobbing into Bifur's shoulder when he saw Smaug become a- human!?

But he forgot all about that when the pile began to glow. "Look!" He exclaimed in a raw voice.

He had cried so hard when she had- never mind the word. She had protected him, and surely he wouldn't be here now had it not been for her!

And he watched as the ashes whirled and then laid back down in a formation. Something began to materialize under the ashes, and as he looked, something took shape and became solid. A body, he realized with shock. A GIRL'S body.

And he watched as the chest of the girl began to ever so slightly rise and fall with breath.

...

Smaug looked down at the girl, lightly coated with a small layer of light grey, fluffy ashes. It was his Narylfiel. There was the same colored, curly hair, molten gold with brass, the same dress, the same long eyelashes that swept down her cheeks, the same nose and high cheekbones, and the exact same full, red lips.

He watched, mouth slightly open as her chest began to rise and fall with breath. And her eyes flew open. They glowed amber, a beautiful, clear, light brown. They glazed over for a moment, before wearily bringing his face into focus. And he swore his heart started bearing again, having believed it had stopped, as she looked up at him with half-recognition in her eyes.

"Father?" The small, vulnerable, scared tone in her voice made his heart constrict in pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

...

My mind swam to consciousness, grappling for light. And air. And freedom.

I opened my eyes groggily. Then my eyes brought a figure into focus. I took in the tear-stained cheeks and went on to see his face. His olive skin, his jet-black hair with tints of red. And then I went on to see his eyes. They were molten rock, swirling lava encasing a black, thin pupil.

"Father?" I asked. I felt tiny. And vulnerable. And scared. What had happened? Was this Father?

My eyes widened as the man suddenly gathered me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I felt his shoulders heave slightly with silent sobs. My fingers reached up without my own volition and then buried into his hair. It was soft and smooth. And warm.

Very warm. I pulled away slightly and looked more closely at him. Smaug. Everything about him screamed his name. His eyes, his face, his hair, his skin, even his clothes. They were black and red, his signature colors. And he had an inner glow. It shone bright. I noticed that my hands cupping his cheeks were also glowing brightly.

He smiled at me hesitantly. "Father!" I burst into tears and hugged him tightly. My Father was here! He relished the feeling of his arms, the feeling of being hugged by him for the first time. I felt so safe. And happy!

I pulled away, remembering my other friends and family. I looked to see the dumbfounded faces of the dwarves, Bilbo, and Adar and my brother. I leaped up and lunged for my brother and Adar, tackling them both to the ground and hugging them tightly, laughing through my tears. They were alright! They had frozen, but then I felt cool vines creeping over me again and knew that my brother was hugging me tightly.

They were pulled away suddenly and a new pair engulfed me. I looked up to see Adar smiling at me. I laughed happily and hugged him tightly.

I was passed around like water from there to all of the dwarves. All of them hugged me and cried. Even Dwalin had a shaky smile. I made it to Thorin, and he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." He choked. I pulled back and smiled.

Then I made it to Bilbo. He threw his arms around me and we both sank to the ground, tears flowing freely. "Bilbo!" I said, laughing through my tears.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" He scolded through his tears. "I about died!" I laughed. "I can't promise." I said with a smile.

I finally got back to my Father, snuggling into him. He held me tightly like someone was about to rip me away from him any moment. I felt so happy.

"How?" He asked softly. All of the dwarves stopped to listen.

"She is a Phoenix, that's how!" Called the voice of Gandalf. "Every so often it will happen and each time she will revive in the same manner. The only difference is that because of her love for you all, her fire saved you."

I smiled gently. It all made sense. Now the prophecy was complete. All of the dwarves were talking, but all I could register was that Father was with me. And he would always be.

"Father?"

"Yes, my Naryl?"

"I love you!"

His face buried into my hair. "And I you, my little flame."

I fell asleep, a smile on my face. I was safe.

A sentence? One thought? One word? PLEASE!?


	23. Chapter 23

**yay! Okay, so Ashes from the Flames is officially over... But before you kill me, let me say that Narylfiel's story is not! I am going to make a sequel! I will post the first chapter tomorrow... I think. Anyway, love love love to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love you all! Remember, a sequel coming up! **

**Irishmadhatter3: yes, I will give more...**

**MiaraElerina: thanks! Yes, I am happy for you... I can't wait! And as always, you're welcome! Hey, I wanna PM you, can you PM me so that I know when you're avaliable? And as soon as possible please? It's really important, regarding the sequel. I need to ask you a few questions... Thanks!**

Chapter 23

I yawned and stretched, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I groaned at how achy I felt and cracked one eye open to see the dwarves smiling at me. I smiled back sleepily, making them chuckle.

My eyes suddenly flew open and I looked around frantically for my Father. I only relaxed when I saw him next to me, hair tousled and sleeping. A funny look stole over my face as I watched him.

"What's wrong lass?" Asked Dwalin gruffly. A sad smile came over my face. I stood and hobbled over to them, wincing when I hit the ground.

I sighed. "He is human now. Even though we are immortal, I fear. Where will we live now? I know many places, but I will be happy anywhere so long as he is there."

I looked over to where my Father slept on. "You are always welcome here." I started and looked to Thorin, then smiled wearily. "Thank you. I have a feeling, however, that once our duty here is done we will leave." I admitted quietly, looking down at my tightly-clasped hands.

I smiled softly. "I will not remain this short for long." I said amusedly. "I am but a child, and will continue to grow, as the elves. I hung my head with a weary sigh and my shoulders sagged as though under a visible weight.

"What's wrong Naryl?" Bilbo sounded concerned. My lips twitched up slightly. "Do not be concerned about me, Bilbo. I am blessed of the Mahal- but with that comes great responsibility. I now have a burden to carry, just as the Istari do- like Gandalf." I added, seeing their confused looks at the word.

They gave me looks, but I smiled. "Soon My wish will come true." I said, looking up with a smile from where we were seated in the throne room. "To one day see Erebor in its full glory." My eyes took on a far-away, dreamy look. "When I first came." I started, speaking mostly to myself. "I wondered what that would be like. I could imagine the Tapestries, the colors, the sounds, the echoes, the people, the language-" I smiled. "Even the smell of foods."

There was soft laughter around me. "Bombur's food will serve." More laughter.

I stood and stretched, then went and grabbed a brush. I sat next to my sleeping Father, setting the brush down and braiding my hair. The dwarves resumed their quiet talk as I hummed softly to myself.

A brush of fingers over my leg made me look down. I smiled at Father's sleepy face as his hand used my leg to jack himself up. "Good Morning Father!" I said cheerily.

All I got in response was a grumble. "I dare say that even Adar would give me a better greeting than that." I huffed in mock offense. I stood to leave, but was stopped my hands wrapping themselves around my waist and being pulled with an "oomph" into Father's lap.

His face buried into my hair with a growl of protest and I laughed softly. "I was joking, Father." He took his face out of my hair and I looked up to see him smile, albeit sleepily. "You slept long." I noted, studying his face. He sighed.

"I am getting used to this-" he looked down pointedly at himself as my lips twitched. "Human form." I mocked in a deep voice. He glared and swatted my arm affectionately while I laughed. "I was a DRAGON." He defended, but was cut off by me scrambling off of his lap and grabbing the brush.

"Exaaaactly. Which is why you must now take care of THIS form." I said sternly as he squirmed, trying to get out of my grip as I attempted to brush his hair. The dwarves were snickering as he glared at me. "You are my Father! And still have dragon eyes! Now act like one!" I scolded, exasperated.

He growled but finally relented sulkily. I brushed through his hair, and he started to relax, despite himself. I kept brushing it and smoothing my fingers through it, rubbing circles on his scalp and brushing over. He purred contentedly. I glared at the dwarves who were stifling bouts of laughter. They promptly hushed up.

"Sooooo, Father-" I paused my ministrations and made my eyes widen innocently. "Does this mean that I can expect to have a mother someday? Or even a brother or sister!?" I squeaked with a mock terrified face and a wink to the dwarves. His eyes snapped open.

I spent the next- oh, say- twenty minutes(?) running around the hallways for my life, while the dwarves slapped themselves and each other and roared with laughter. Even Thorin Oakenshield. Well, it was worth the laughs, anyway... Though for a while, frankly, I WAS afraid for my life. Bawdy jokes and dragon-y glares were all I got for a full hour. What? It had a been (partially) innocent question!

...

The starlight gems were given to Adar by Thorin, although I smoothed things over by saying that I wanted them for my part in the quest to give to my Adar. The story was received with grateful glances as the obvious awkwardness in the air cleared into amusement at my story.

My brother WOULDN'T let me out of his sight for one minute, even though it exasperated me to no end; and Adar, in his own way, coddled me by giving me things I didn't need. Such as the following: a whole wardrobe of clothes, including dresses and combat suits; a whole wall full of books in my room that he insisted was mine whenever I came; and my favorite: a silver, elven coronet with a starlight gem in the middle. Now THAT was a gift I truly loved with all of my heart.

I had talked to Father about where we would stay, and he agreed with me that after our work in Erebor was done, we would go someplace to live together- even though we hadn't decided where yet.

I sighed from where I sat in the high branches of a tree in Mirkwood. Safely within the kingdom, of course. Father had been readily accepted and was currently busy somewhere... I shook my head. Valar knows where. I groaned and an amused voice came from next to me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or leaf me hanging?"

I shot an incredulous stare at Legolas as he smirked from where he was next to me. I took a moment to study him. In Elvish standards he was young, but in mortal standards- forget it! He was going on his 160th birthday soon. He would be considered "come of age" when he reached 180. I was only 150. I had thought I was younger, but actually Gandalf told me that each time I had- reincarnated- so to speak, I had forgotten the previous life. I remembered now only because I had found my purpose. And from now on I would always remember.

I shook my head and snickered. "You need to work on humor, Lego." He snorted. "Really? That's the name you give me?" He feigned hurt while I snorted with laughter. "Okay then- BLONDIE." He glared. "That's it," he growled. "This is war."

"I thought you were all grown up, elf boy." I taunted. He lunged, but I just fell backwards and used my wings to catch myself. Then I ran off down the hallways, shrieking with laughter as he chased me.

All of the elves in the hallways of the palace looked shocked as they leapt out of the way. "Prank wars!" I hollered gleefully. "You got it!" He retorted. We ran through the hallways, me taunting him while he yelled after me like we were two banshees. Riiight. I dare say Adar will not have peace and quiet for a long while in these halls...

I ran into the throne room, startling both Adar and my Father as we ran around, Legolas chasing my furiously. "Come on, brother! You can surely catch me. You've caught orcs before! Or maybe I escape because I am not blinded my your hair, blondie!"

"Naryl!" He yelled. "You will PAY!" My shriek of laughter caught up with him as he began laughing. I fled up the stairs and leaped into Adar's lap.

"Adar!" I wailed, clutching my hands around the bewildered king's neck. "He chased me all through the palace!"

"She called me blondie, Adar!" He protested, as he came to a halt, breathing heavily and sticking out his tongue at me. I returned the sentiment.

Adar stood, holding me, and set me down. He gave us both stern looks, though we both could see the twinkle in his eyes, and scolded us. "Stop it, both of you. You will be the death of me." He started to turn away, but then added, "Go and play somewhere else... And take a bath. You are filthy."

Both of us turned away, crestfallen, but then started bickering with each other on the way out while grinning. Yes, this was officially the life.

"Little flame, I swear if you get in trouble I will NOT be there to claim association with you." I grinned back at Father. "Adar will!" I said cheerily, waving as I headed out the door.

Legolas and I collapsed laughing once we made it to his room at the groan that had issued from both males.

review please?


	24. AN important!

_This is officially the end of Ashes from the Flames. thanks to all those again who have read this. I am posting the sequel soon, so please be on the lookout for it! Thanks again!_

_-Narylfiel_


	25. Sequel Alert

Hey everybody! Sequels up!


End file.
